


Human

by devil_in_a_halo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Blade, Angel Bonding, Angry!Sam, Bars, CAS BEING FORWARD AF, Canon-Typical Gore, Cas gets a kitten, Cas getting hit on again, Cas is in a Christmas Sweater, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Clubbing, Coffee Shop, Cuddling, Cute!Dean, DESTIEL SMUT FINALLY, Dean being a BAMF, Dean with a beard, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel af - Freeform, Drama, F/F, F/M, Flirty!Gabe is an ass to bonds, Flying Lessons, Gabe gets a tattoo, Gabe is in so much trouble, Kitten, Lollipops, M/M, Masturbation, Nightmares, Paris - Freeform, Pool Table, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam with wings, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shopping Trip, Slow Dancing, Smut, Song - Freeform, Such Domestic, Supernatural - Freeform, Switch Gabriel, Tattoo, Thanksgiving, Tickle Fights, Top!Castiel, cas being adorable, eventual wing!kink, extreme feels, fluffy wing!kink, heart to heart... sort of, human!Cas, lingerie shopping, more shopping, much love, netflix, pool lessons, sad!Gabriel, this story has so many tags, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_in_a_halo/pseuds/devil_in_a_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little human Castiel, on a cold winter night, sleepily climbed into Dean Winchester's bed.  He was freezing and the larger mans body heat made the bed very comfortable. When Cas opened his eyes in the morning to see himself curled up into Dean he tried to get out of the bed without waking Dean, well lets say Dean did wake up...</p><p>Gabriel healed Sam in a moment with tears welling in his eyes. He was so happy to see the younger Winchester again. Bringing them back to the bunker he tucked Sam into bed before going to talk to Cas. When he finds Cas asleep he leaves. Called back by an awkward prayer from Sam he tries his best to seduce him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freezing Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Edit::: I wrote this a while ago and I started rewriting it but Idk if i'll ever actually fix anything about it. Enjoy tho? Feel free to leave comments!

Castiel was laying in his room in the bunker shaking at the freezing temperature of the room. In a sleepy daze he walked through the maze of the bunker to Dean's room. The angel slipped into the dark red sheets next to the snoring man. He turned his back to Dean letting the warmth sink into his skin. He was falling asleep again when he felt an arm go around his waist and pull him into a spooning position. He froze for a second thinking that Dean had woken up but he still heard the quiet snoring and felt the deep even breaths on the back of his neck. Castiel shut his eyes and tried to relax again, after a few minutes he drifted of into a dream filled state.

The angels eyes fluttered open, he peered up at the face of the man he was curled into. Dean's face was serene as he held Cas to him tightly. Cas moved his face away from Dean's warm chest to look at the clock on the bed side table, 7:46 am it read. He didn't want to wake Dean so he moved as carefully as possible but whenever he tried to get out of Dean's grip it only tightened. He tried one last time by settling back into his arms until he loosened his grip then make a run for it. 

What actually happened was Cas felt the arm around him fall slightly, to eagerly he went to jump over Dean to the floor so he could make the trip back to his own room. Unfortunately in his break for it he got tangled up in the sheets and landed straddling Dean. He woke with a start but quickly calmed to a devious smirk when he realized the situation. "How ya doin' Cas?" The smirk his main feature. Cas blushed trying to get off Dean's lap, but in his attempts he only became more wrapped in sheets than he already was. Cas pouted not understanding how to get out of this situation. Dean sat up and untangled the poor confused angel still on his lap. When the sheets were tossed to the floor Cas still managed to slip and fall into Dean again like a fawn on ice. Dean just gave a small laugh and helped the smaller man to a standing position on the floor. "Well that's one way to get me in bed with you" Dean mumbled to himself making Cas confused when he laughed. 

They walked out to the kitchen together with Cas refusing to make eye contact with the taller man. Sam was in the kitchen eating breakfast and looking up cases on his laptop when the two other men entered. "Hey Dean I think I found a case" he said with his mouth full. 

"Hmm?" He responded pouring a cup of coffee. "Whatcha got?"

"A standard vampire nest just a couple towns over, and what looks like a haunting in Illinois."

Dean just nodded as he sat across the table from his brother. Castiel stood at the counter making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich humming Metallica. Dean had a small smile on his face when he heard Cas, he nodded slowly as he listened to the beat of the song. Sam continued talking about the cases ignoring the way Dean was looking at Cas. Cas finished making his sandwich and put everything away before taking a seat next to Dean and proceeding to eat. Sam looked up from his laptop to watch the pair, he sighed, looking back at the news article. 

"So you wanna work this case or what Dean?" 

"Huh?" Dean looked over at Sam in surprise, Sam rolled his eyes. 

"Are you down to work this case?" He repeated

"Uh, yeah, sure. I'll grab my stuff and we can get headed" He got up from the table and walked back to his room to get dressed tossing a look at the clueless eating Cas as he did. 

Castiel sat in his room as Sam and Dean packed small bags to go out. "Hey Cas?" Dean asked from the doorway. Cas looked away from the blank wall over to the gruff looking man in his doorway. "You gunna be okay around here for a couple days until we get back? You can come with us you know." 

"No Dean. Spend some time with Sam. I will be fine here." He stood up the face Dean. 

"But Cas you just became a human, are you sure?"

"Dean" he said in a serious tone, "I'll be fine just go, now" He gave Dean a look that said 'this is not arguable'. Dean surprised the fallen angel with a hug before leaving to meet Sam at the Impala. 

Cas sat staring at his bedroom wall for hours when his stomach grumbled. He shuffled to the kitchen to make himself another peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Cas swears he can live off these sandwiches. He continued to think about the hug Dean had given him, while they had hugged before this was an uncommon occurrence for it to be at such a random time. The ex angel sat down at the table and started to eat. He noticed how strange he felt not having Dean right beside him. He thought about his human, while Cas wasn't a guardian angel it was his job to protect the man he raised from perdition angel or no. He missed Dean, Cas began to realize that being human meant feeling so much despair, but it also came with so much pleasure. 

As the days went on all the fallen angel could do was think about Dean. 

Dean could only think of what Cas could possibly be doing while he was working his case. He missed his small winged companion. "So Dean do you think..." Sam started to speak but Dean had zoned out, those bright blue eyes invading his mind. 

"Sorry, what?" He asked interrupting Sam. Sam sighed shaking his head.

"Just call him Dean, maybe you'll be able to focus." Dean nodded. When they pulled into their motel he grabbed his phone and dialed Cas' number. Cas picked up almost instantly.

"Hello Dean!" His usually monotone voice excited and happy. 

"Hey Cas, so how you been getting along?" Dean questioned.

"Oh well you know being human has it's difficulties but I think I've managed well" He responded "How are you Dean?" 

"I'm great Cas, case is going smoothly we should be done within the week." Dean slipped off his suit jacket and started loosening his tie. 

"Okay...Dean?" 

"Yeah buddy?"

"I miss you" Dean cleared his throat. He looked over at Sammy who was researching on his computer. 

"I miss you too Cas" He could just tell that Cas was smiling on the other side of the phone. "You're taking care of yourself right?"

"Yes Dean" he said exasperated but still smiling. "are you?" Dean snorted

"Of course" he chuckled "I'll talk to you later Cas, gotta get some shut eye. Which you should be doing to" he pointed out. 

"I will Dean, don't worry about me" Cas sighed

"I will always worry about you Cas" Dean stated, realizing what he said he cleared his throat, "You're my friend Cas" Dean sighed biting his lower lip hoping Cas didn't read too much into that. Cas cleared his throat

"Okay Dean. Get some sleep...Will you call me tomorrow?"

"If you want me to"

"Talk to you tomorrow Dean" Cas said hopefully.

"Talk to you tomorrow Cas" He hung up and tossed his phone onto the side table. He looked up to see Sam already looking at him. "What?" Sam just smiled at him in that 'i love you' way. "What Sammy?"

"Nothing" he smiled even wider

"Sammy!" He snapped.

"You're so cute Dean you know that? All worried about Cas." He looked back at the article he was reading. "Deanstiel" he whispered. 

"We don't talk about that Sammy"

"it's all in the subtext Dean" Dean glared at his younger brother. 

Dean just grunted and rolled into his pillows. He was tossing and turning all night long. Cas wasn't much better, he got up in the middle of the night freezing cold again. He navigated to Dean's room only to remember he wasn't there. He crawled under the sheets anyway, calmed by the smell of Dean he drifted off to sleep again for a couple of hours. Dean on the other hand gave up trying to sleep around four am and went to get coffee and breakfast for Sam and him. 

When he got back Sam was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. "Where have you been?" he asked. Dean held up his bag.

"Breakfast" he smiled placing it on the table. 

Cas woke up slowly stretching across Dean's bed. Yawning loudly he pushed the covers off and walked toward the kitchen. He made himself another pb&j sandwich and the sound of his chewing filled the silence around him. He put his plate in the sink and walked back to Dean's room. Cas was looking through Dean's things when his phone rang. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Cas" Sam laughed 

"whats all that rustling? Sam I can barely hear you" from the background he could hear Dean yelling 

"Sam give me the damn phone!" Sam cackled 

"So Cas, how have you been buddy?"

"I'm fine Sam, what are you doing?" He heard a crash and a bang as the phone was dropped from Sam's hand. 

"I'm going to kill you!" Dean threatened as he chased Sam around. Cas could hear Sam still laughing 

"What i can't talk to your boyfriend?" he teased. 

"Shut up Sammy!" Sam shot him a cheeky grin as he found and picked up the phone

"You still here Cas?"

"Sam what is going on?" 

"Oh nothing just seeing what your-DEAN DO NOT HIT ME WITH THAT LAMP" the line cut out. Cas stood there confused for a minuted but eventually went back to looking through Dean's possessions skipping over his porn mags. Cas had pretty much memorized everything in the room when his phone rang again 

"Hey baby brother!"

"Gabriel?"

"That's me, what have you been up to lately Cassie?"

"Looking through Dean's possessions" he replied

"Wow, find anything interesting?"

"Not really, he doesn't seem to keep many things out in the open. How have you been brother, any news of heaven?"

"I'm wonderful, I don't go near that heaven business Cassie you should know that" Cas sighed. "How's your boyfriend and moose doing?" Cas gave a confused grunt

"Sam and Dean are fine, they're working a case right now. Why do you ask?"

"Listen Cassie, I actually need a favor" Cas groaned, of course. Why would Gabriel call if he didn't need something?

"What do you want Gabriel?"

"I need a place to stay" 

"So rent a hotel room or something."

"Castiel i have angels on my ass and I need a place where they can't find me" 

"I don't know, ask Sam and Dean" he sighed hanging up. He heard the flap of wings behind him. 

"Cassie!"

"GABRIEL" He turned quickly to face his brother. There stood his brother with a lollipop in his mouth and a smirk on his lips. 

"So can you hide me?"

"No Gabriel I can't just let you stay here! I do not own this dwelling."

"Well where is Sam and Dean then?" 

"They are going to be back within the week but-"

"Okay I'll just be careful, they won't even know I was here!" he ran from Dean's room to look around the bunker. He came back after a minute. "Why are you in Dean's room? Don't you have your own?" Cas blushed 

"I slept here last night" he said quietly hoping Gabe wouldn't hear him.

"YOU SLEPT IN DEAN'S ROOM?" he shouted, Cas just blushed in response. 

Sam knocked on the door of the house. An older woman with gray hair and a pearl necklace opened the door with a frown that quickly turned into a sweet smile when she saw Sam. "Oh Hello! What can I do for you?" He flashed his badge at her 

"FBI I'm agent Cole I'd like to ask you a couple questions" She smiled and swept her hand out to welcome him in. 

"Of course" She lead him to the living room and she sat on the couch and tried to get him to sit with her but he sat in a chair facing the couch. 

"Do you know a Amelia Jones?" he asked

"Not that i'm aware no" she replied crossing her legs at the ankles. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Sam smiled. 

"Are you sure? Do you need to see a picture of her?" He pulled a picture of an attractive brunette from his jacket and handed it to her. 

"Oh her" she sneered. "She used to come around here to see my daughter. When my daughter moved out I never saw her again. That girl was a horrible slut if I ever knew one." The lady's face tightened into an unattractive scowl.

"We have witnesses to her walking into your house last week, the day before she was reported missing" 

"I have no idea what your talking about" she brought her hands together on her lap. 

"Then you wouldn't mind if I had a quick look around?" Her eyes darted over to a door and back at Sam. 

"Is that really necessary?" She chewed the inside of her cheek.

"If you have nothing to hide you should have nothing to worry about ma'am" he stood up and headed toward the door she looked at. She jumped up and followed him. He opened the door to a staircase that lead down. He flicked on the light and started down. He got about halfway down when he heard the door shut behind him. He whipped around to see the door closed and he heard it lock. He decided to keep walking down, he found another switch that lit up the room. It looked like a normal basement at first until he found a door that was full of dead bodies. On the top was the girl who had gone missing. With her was the bodies of other people that had gone missing over the last 20 years. He pulled out his phone to call Dean who was looking into something they had found the other night but his phone didn't have any service. He walked back up the steps and tried to get it open. He tried kicking it down but it wouldn't budge. He tried his phone again, it worked and he began dialing Dean. He finally picked up "Dean she locked me in her basement with a bunch of dead bodies" 

"Okay I'll be there soon" He sat on the stairs with his back to the door as he slid his phone back into his pocket. 

Dean knocked on the door of the house and was greeted by an older lady with grey hair and a pearl necklace. She smiled sweetly at him "Hello"

"Hi FBI agent Bonham my partner came here earlier, agent Cole." He smiled at her.

"That doesn't ring a bell agent" she reached up to play with her pearls.

"Well do you mind if I have a look around?"

"Go right ahead" she said apprehensively. He walked around for a minute before stopping in front of the door Sam was on the other side of. He tried the handle but it didn't open. 

"Could you unlock the door for me?" 

"I don't think that's necessary sir" He smiled at her. 

"STAND BACK SAMMY" he kicked his foot into the door making it crash open narrowly missing the startled moose. The woman had fled up the stairs to the second floor of the house. The followed her pulling their guns out. Dean got to her first shooting her in the back. She turned around with an evil grin on her face.

Cas chased Gabe through the bunker "CAS AND DEAN SITTING IN A TREE" he sang 

"GABRIEL" 

"K I S S I N G" he laughed "FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRIAGE" Cas took a turn and cut Gabe off at the next corner. 

"GABE AND SAMMY SITTING IN A TREE" Gabe's smile dropped instantly as he blushed 

"SHUT UP CAS"

Gabe made a mad dash to get away from his brother that was now taunting him with his own weapon. They went on like that for hours until Cas' phone rang.

"Dean?"

"Hey Cas" he said with a slight lilt in his voice

"Are you okay?" Cas asked concerned

"Uh yeah im good, um, Sammy's a little fucked though...um, i cant really take him to a hospital ya know and um. Do you have any angel friends that could help us? I know your not super popular right now but, Cas he could die" When Gabriel heard that he grabbed the phone from Cas

"Dean where is Sam?" Dean gave him the address of the motel they're at. They appeared at the address in seconds. Gabe ran over to Sam with glossy eyes and healed him. Dean stood next to Cas, still in his pajamas, and gaped at Gabriel. Sam opened his eyes and blinked away the fuzziness he felt a bunch of eyes on him and he looked around. There was Dean and Castiel standing way to close as usual and there was a smirking archangel with a lollipop in his mouth right above him with slightly red rimmed eyes. His eyes scanned over Gabriel's golden hair and smirking kissable lips. He quickly looked away and at his older brother. Dean rushed over giving his brother a hug. 

"What happened?"

"You almost died Sammy." Dean answered with a sad smile on his face. 

"Oh" is all he said. He looked at Gabriel again, the only being here that was capable of saving him. "Thanks Gabe" 

"No problem Sammich" he smiled affection shining in his eyes. Sam was finding it harder and harder to pull his eyes away. Cas cleared his throat everyone's eyes snapped to him. 

"Are we staying here or can we go back to the bunker?" Cas asked with a slight blush in his cheeks. He looked at Dean for help. 

"Gabriel take Cas and Sam back to the bunker I'll finish up here and I'll meet you guys there" Gabe snapped his fingers and they popped back to the bunker. He got Sam to his bed and laid him down. Sighing he walked to Dean's room knowing Cas would be their. Cas was curled into Dean's sheets with his head on Dean's pillow probably in Dean's clothes. 

"Hey Cas?" Cas didn't respond, "sleep tight baby brother"


	2. Domestic Destiel, Blushing Sam, and BobbyxJody OH MY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to spend a couple chapters working on the Sabriel relationship, I'm not ditching Destiel they will have time for them as well. The Sabriel parts are going to be a bit fluffy and cute but with sexual undertones and probably the same with Destiel. Yeah so good luck. 
> 
> btw, I read this story where like calling out an angel's name was like a prayer so i'm going to sort of use that in the Sabriel story line like they did. The story is "We raise it up, this offering" by sparxflame.

Dean rolled up to the bunker the next day around noon. He walked in to see Gabriel had left, he walked to his room to put his stuff down and saw Cas curled into his bed. He smiled promising to join him after he checked on Sammy. Sam was asleep on his bed with his hair going everywhere a soft snore coming off his lips. Dean smiled again happy that his brother was getting a good night sleep, he closed the door softly and rushed back to his room before Castiel woke up. He crawled in behind Cas wrapping his arms around Cas' waist and pulling him close. With his nose pressed to the back of Cas' neck he dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

Castiel woke up wrapped in warmth, he shifted to face Dean burying his face in his chest. "Good morning Dean" Cas sighed knowing Dean would stop holding him soon.

"Did you sleep well?" Dean asked skimming his hand up and down Cas' back feeling his muscles flex as Cas stretched in his arms.

"I guess. How about you? What time did you get in?" Dean looked at the clock at his side table.

"about an hour ago. Got in about noon." Cas absentmindedly ran his fingers through Dean's hair. Dean bit his lip to keep himself from moaning. He rested his hand on Cas' hip rubbing small circles on his hip bone.

"Um...Dean" Cas blushed

"Yes Cas?" Dean smiled guessing what Castiel was about to say.

"My pants feel tight" He blushed a deep crimson. Dean smirked at him biting his lip.

"Maybe you should go take care of that then, I'll go check on Sammy" He winked at Cas as he rolled out of his grasp and into a standing position. Cas' jaw dropped, _what is Dean trying to do to me_ he thought. Dean smiled to himself at the power he had over the fallen angel. He walked to Sam's room to see if he was awake or not. Sam was on his bed with his laptop with a serious expression on his face, he looked up at Dean

"Hey Dean" He greeted before looking at his screen again. Dean decided to leave him alone and walked to the kitchen to make some sort of breakfast. He whipped up some breakfast sandwiches and waited for the other men to be baited here by food. Sam slowly lumbered in and flopped down on a chair with a dramatic sigh.

"What's happening Sammy?" Sam smiled

"Nothin'" Dean rolled his eyes and caught Cas walking into the kitchen. Dean pushed a sandwich toward the groggy and wet angel.

"Showered did we?" Sam asked

"Are you drunk Sam?" Dean asked

"pfft of course not. Why would I be?" Dean snorted and turned to Cas who was staring at him already.

"What's up your ass?"

"Not you apparently" Sam laughed, doubling over he almost fell off his chair before he steadied himself with the table.

Cas mumbled something that neither man could understand "What?" they asked in unison

"I said..." he mumbled his inaudible sentence again.

"Cas"

"It's nothing Dean" Dean sighed in frustration

"Cas and Dean sitting in a tr--"

"SHUT UP" Dean and Cas yelled in unison

 

After breakfast Dean crawled back into bed for a couple of hours. Cas grabbed a book of one of the many shelves and started reading, "Understanding A Teen Wendigo". Sam went out to meet Charlie for a little nerd time and talk about her time in OZ.

Dean woke up to his phone going off. It was Bobby wondering where they had been the last couple weeks. Dean explain everything from start to finish within a minimal time frame. Dean grabbed his stuff to shower and went into the bathroom. He stripped down and started the water. As he shampooed his hair he started thinking about Cas.

He got out of the shower and redressed. Dean took a walk to the kitchen to find Cas cooking without thinking he went up and wrapped his arms around Cas' waist and stood behind him as he cooked. Cas leaned back into him smiling. "What are you cooking?"

"Chicken Stir Fry" he responded

"Sounds good to me" Dean nuzzled Cas' neck making him shiver. Feeling Dean's breath on his neck made goosebumps rise on his skin. They stood like that the entire time Cas was cooking, and neither one of them questioned it for fear of it ending. Sam came back around the time the stir fry was ready.

"Hey guys" he greeted as he walked into the kitchen, deciding to ignore their practical hugging he just pulled his laptop out. They all sat down and ate in a comfortable silence.

At around midnight they all called it quits and went to bed. Cas just followed Dean to his room because he knew he'd end up there anyway. They crawled in together and Cas crawled into Dean's open arms. "Goodnight Cas" Dean whispered

"Goodnight Dean" Cas whispered back pressing his face into Dean's chest.

Sam was still awake though. He sat in his bed thinking about Gabriel. He kept tossing around the thought of praying to him but he had no idea what to say. _dear Gabriel it's me Sam Winchester i want to thank you again for saving my life?_ no, that doesn't work. I could just summon him Sam thought. But the point remains Sam has nothing to say he just wants to see Gabriel.

Gabriel sat on a park bench watching the sunrise thinking about Sam, shocker. He couldn't stop himself from thinking of the younger Winchester brother. And I'm not going to lie some of Gabe's thoughts were pretty racy. He was wondering how flexible Sam is when he felt the familiar tug of a prayer. _Hey Gabe, um, it's Sam, I, uh, wanted to thank you for, uh, making me not die the other night. Um...I want to see you...oh shit I mean, uh, yeah whatever, so, yeah, um, bye_ Gabriel smiled. He could just imagine Sam's flustered blushing face and those hazel eyes shining in embarrassment. He stood up stretching out his wings before appearing at the foot of Sam's bed. Sam jumped when he saw Gabriel.

Gabe pulled a lollipop from his pocket and started sucking it suggestively. Sam's eyes flickered down to Gabe's mouth as he did so. Sam bit his lip before looking up at the archangels eyes. "What can I do for you Sammy?" He purred.

"Nothing" he blushed still fixated on the archangels mouth "I just wanted to thank you"

"Is that the only reason you called me here?" Sam nodded "Really?" Sam's blushed deepened but he nodded again. "Because I think you called me here for something more than just to thank me, or you could _thank me_ " he winked his eyes scanning over Sam's body. Sam's whole face was bright red at the suggestion. He started moving toward Sam with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"n-no, um, G-Gabe i-it-it's not like t-that" he stuttered suddenly extremely nervous. Gabriel just smirked.

"I'm pretty sure it's just like that Sammich." Sam's heart was beating out of control as Gabriel got closer and closer. His imagination taking him places he didn't want to be. Gabe was just teasing him, he didn't actually have feelings for him, right?

"Gabriel" he tried to say but it came out as a short moan. Gabe's eyes flashed loving the sound of his name being moaned my Sam Winchester.

"Just tell me to stop Sam" Gabe whispered as their faces were only inches apart. Sam inhaled sharply waiting for Gabe to kiss him, he blushed just thinking about it. Gabe's lips are a breath away from Sam's

 <><><><><>

Dean held tight onto Cas as they slept. Loving the feeling of his arms around him Cas curled against Dean as tight as he could. He loved the warmth and security of Dean's arms. He couldn't sleep though even in such a peaceful setting curled up to Dean he couldn't stop thinking about what Dean has been doing. Is this customary for friendships? He hadn't seen Dean do this to anyone else. What if Cas wanted more than this. He wasn't unaware that humans felt attraction, is this what this is? _Am I attracted to Dean Winchester_ Cas thought. All he wanted to do was run his fingers through Dean's hair and whatever this afternoon was he wanted it again. "I love you Dean Winchester" Cas whispered to himself. He settled contently in Dean's arms sighing quietly and shutting his eyes. Dean had entered a dream where he was still living with Lisa and Ben. He lived with them like he had for that entire year, but everything felt off.

He woke up with his arms around Lisa and he felt her small feminine arms against his chest. His brow furrowed, where's Cas? he asked himself. He climbed out of bed and stepped out into the hall. Walking down to the kitchen to see what day it was. But he couldn't find anything that could tell him time and day. _I must be dreaming_ he thought. He heard Lisa scream and he ran right back up the stairs to see Cas standing in the middle of the bedroom while Lisa was half naked trying to cover herself with a blanket. "DEAN" she shouted trying to get his attention, but his eyes were glued to the bloody angel in front of him. He ran over to Cas and caught him right as he was falling to the ground.

"Cas!" He whispered "What happened to you?"

"It's nothing Dean really. I just came to say goodbye" Dean could feel his tears welling up.

"No Cas you can't leave me, I need you, I need you buddy. Don't leave me." A tear slipped down his face. He reached a hand up to wipe some of the blood of Castiel face. "I can help" his voice cracked. Castiel smiled a small sad smile.

"No Dean, it's okay. You'll be okay." he started coughing "Everything will be fine"

"No it won't Cas! I won't be okay without you! I love you!" He held the angel close to him as he gasped and took his final breath. Dean sat there crying for what seemed like hours. He kept trying to make Cas wake up. "Cas wake up buddy! Wake up!" Lisa had gone into shock seeing Dean like this and didn't know what to do. Ben having heard the commotion came into the room to see the hunter crying over a dead body.

"What's going on?"

"Um let's go out for breakfast Ben" Lisa heard herself say as she threw a shirt on and grabbed Ben's hand. They left in a hurry and Dean was left alone with the dead angel.

Dean was jolted away by an alarm clock. He tightened his already vise grip on Cas making sure he was alive. Dean buried his face in Cas' hair breathing him in. Castiel let out a comfortable sigh. Dean ran his hand over Cas' back feeling the lean muscle under his skin. Cas arched his back pressing himself to Dean shuddering at the feeling of Dean's hand. Castiel reached up and brushed his thumb across Dean's cheek bone. Dean bit his lip his eyes flickering down to Castiel's, he blushed. "Let's go make breakfast" he said trying to defuse the situation. He watched disappointment slip into Cas' eyes.

"Yeah, that sounds good" Dean could hear the sadness in his voice, it was killing him to hear Cas so upset. He looked down at Castiel's lips and back up into his beautiful blue eyes. He bit his lip and moved his face closer to Cas'. Cas gasped wondering if this was actually happening. Dean's lips almost brushed Cas'.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked in a breathy whispered

 <><><><><> 

Bobby's phones had been off the hook all day with calls to verify different agents. He never had a minute to stop all day. When Rufus showed asking for his help in burying a body he was about to flip his wig. But they got that done as quick as possible and Rufus drove off into the sunset as Bobby's FBI phone rang again.

It was around midnight when the phones stopped ringing and Bobby could get some time alone with Jody. Bobby and Jody had been dating for a couple months now after she figured out how to damage the leviathan. They sat on the couch side by side as they watched TV together with Jody's head resting on Bobby's shoulder. A small smile on Jody's lips as they cuddled she hadn't been this happy since her son and husband had died. She looked up at Bobby, he looked down at her and gave her a short kiss. Jody beamed looking back at the TV.

They went to bed around 1 am. Jody went to the left side of the bed while Bobby went to the right. She laid her head on Bobby's chest and drifted off. Bobby stayed awake for a few minutes thinking about his late wife. They had both lost lovers and found each other. Bobby closed his eyes and placed a kiss in Jody's hair before drifting off himself.

 <><><><><>

One of the things Charlie brought back with her from OZ was her new girlfriend Dorothy. Everyone was pretty surprised at first but they were all happy for the women. They feel in love when they were fighting in that war over Emerald City.

They came back to see everyone before Charlie moved to OZ to live with Dorothy there. Sam was sad that they were rarely going to see her but was happy for her none the less when she told him. She arrived at the bunker and walked through the halls to find someone because everyone seemed to still be in bed. When she walked by Sam's bedroom she was surprised when Gabriel walked out with a smirk on his face. Gabe turned around to close the door but not before saying "I WILL GET YOU TO KISS ME SAM WINCHESTER JUST YOU WAIT" He smiled when he saw Charlie. "Oh, hey pretty lady" he winked. Dorothy walked up behind Charlie giving her a kiss on the cheek. Running her eyes over Gabriel making it clear that Charlie belonged to her.

"Found them yet?"

"Yeah um Sam's awake so we can go say hi" she grabbed Dorothy's hand and lead her around the archangel and into Sam's room where he sat blushing with a lollipop in his mouth. "Hiya Sam" Charlie greeted with a smile.

"Hey Charlie, Dorothy" He stood up to give them a hug. "Can I get you anything?"

"Nah we're just dropping by before we head back to OZ" Charlie smiled

"Okay then, um, Cas and Dean are in Dean's room" He told them "I need some coffee so, yeah" he blushed walking out to the kitchen. They walked down to Dean's room and knocked on the closed door.

"Hey guys it's Charlie!" She heard some rustling and a thud before the door opened to a messy haired Dean and Castiel half naked on the floor.

"Hey Charlie" Dean pulled her in for a quick hug.

"Dean" she gives him that smile and wide eyes look. He blushed stepping out into the hallway and shutting the door behind him.

"let's go to the kitchen!" he walks off in that direction the the ladies wandering behind him. They met up with Sam there a slight blush still gracing his cheeks. Sam had made some food for everyone. They had a great conversation about OZ until Cas walked in with a confused expression.

"What's up Cas?" Sam asked

"Did you redecorate your room Sam? Because if it wasn't you I don't think your going to be very happy" he walked over to the fridge to grab the milk. Sam instantly shot up to go look at his room. His room looked completely normal except for the note on his bed. What looked like a short note was actually many pages deep...all written by Gabriel. Sam skimmed it blushing hard, it was a graphic depiction of everything Gabriel wanted to do to him. He cleared his throat and looked around his empty room.

"Oh my god" Sam groaned but he read to the final word anyway. He secretly enjoyed it but was not happy. The more he thought about what Gabe had written the harder he got, he jumped in a quick shower and cleared his mind. He walked back into the kitchen to see everyone cleaning up. "Really Cas?" he asked disbelievingly. Cas gave Sam a confused face.

"Gabriel told me to tell you that. He didn't tell me why but I can sense it was to cause you intense emotion"

"I'm going to kill him" Sam groaned going back to his room and laying on his bed his face buried in his pillows. Sam already hated the way he thought of Gabriel. How he only wanted to kiss Gabe every time he saw him. How he wanted to pick him up and slam him against a wall, how Gabe would moan his name. But also the cutsie stuff. Like cuddling in bed or watching the sunset. Walking hand in hand or forehead kisses. He wanted Gabriel in every way imaginable, but he couldn't. He wasn't like that, he didn't like guys.

Gabriel was watching a sunset, trying to memorize the shades of orange, pink,and blue. His thoughts on a very specific human. He wondered if Sam liked his letter, he smirked. Of course Sam liked it, Gabriel knew practically everything about him. Even if Sam didn't like to admit it, he prayed to Gabriel all the time. Even just saying Gabriel's name could be considered a prayer. Gabe would hear it sometimes just his name being called out, sometimes followed by a string of curses. Sam didn't know, couldn't possibly know that Gabe heard it all. Every little "oh my god Gabe" or "Fuck Gabriel" or his personal favorite "God I want to fuck you Gabe" yeah...(i'm not sorry for this). He knows Sam wants him, it's just a matter of time before he gives in and loves Gabe the right way.


	3. I'm Not Sorry In The Slightest - devil_in_a_halo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SABRIEL
> 
> cute fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i was going to make this a smutty or at least slightly smutty story but ive been reading this story and its almost pure smut and i cant tolerate to read let alone write smut at this moment so there will be some sexy talk but no action until i feel like i cant write it with out getting bored

Sam bit his lip considering whether or not to jack off. He laid back with his head on a pillow and his hand on his abdomen. He exhaled as he slid his hand lower and lower to the waist band of his pants. He smiled as he drifted his hand across his chest imagining it to be Gabriel's. He slipped his hand into his pants with a soft moan. He moaned Gabriel's name as he started to stroke himself. Sam bit his lip and threw his head back as he increased to speed of his strokes. "aah Gabe!" he groaned. He tightened his grip and he thrust into his hand. "fuck" Sam moaned a deep throaty moan. His strokes got faster and faster as he neared his breaking point. He gripped the sheets next to him scrunching up his face as he moaned out Gabriel's name again not being able to stop himself. As he got closer and closer to cumming all he could manage was to gasp out "Gabe" over and over again. Sam came in his boxers with the archangel's face behind his closed eyes. He pulled his hand from his pants and took deep breaths until his heart rate went back down. He slowly got up and walked to his bathroom to take a shower.

Gabriel shuttered as he came turning his head to the side to press it against to cool pillow under his head. Hearing Sam moan his name had been to much for him and he couldn't stop himself from reaching down his pants and jacking off. Gabriel couldn't stop thinking about Sam for hours after that. All he could do was imagine Sam below him legs spread moaning out to Gabriel to just fuck him. 

Gabe sighed, why is he always attracted to people like Sam. People who find it weird to, well, like an angel or a just confused as to why they like a man. He knew Sam was different from the other humans he had had feelings for when he first saw Sams soul. While his soul had begun to get darker after all he has been through, it still shined with the want to help others and protect the people he loved. Gabe was attracted to how bright Sams soul was, he could barely contain his grace from reaching out to mark Sam. 

Gabriel had to smirk at the fact that Castiel could not control himself and had marked Dean. He feared how Sam would react to being marked, well at least in this fashion. He had marked Sam in other ways... Ways that made sure no one else could ever touch him especially other angels. Not that they would try. The marks were small like freckles or "birth marks" some were carved into his bones. He had dreamed about marking Sam the way Cas marked Dean but he wasn't prepared for the ways Sam would react. 

When Cas realized he had marked Dean his first thought was to run to his brother. After he had explain what happened he broke down and Gabe held him tight to his chest whispering "it's going to be okay" over and over again. He hated seeing his brother like that, he was ecstatic when Cas told him he and Dean had kissed, well after he laughed at the giddy face splitting grin his dear brother had. But he was jealous too. He wanted for years what Cas found in Dean. When he found Sam he was the happiest he had been in a long time, he sighed again. Getting up he stretched out his wings before appearing in Sams room only to hear the shower running. He walked over to the bed running his hand over the soft material of the blankets. He lifted Sams pillow to his face and breathed in the musk of him. He didn't realize until he went to put the pillow back that he had scent marked Sams pillow. 

Scent marking was like laying a claim on something, like bears scratching trees to put their scent so no other bears will enter the territory. He quickly stepped away from the bed when he heard the water turn off. Sam walked into his room with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Gabe watched as water droplets raced toward the edge of the towel. Sam cleared his throat making Gabe's eyes snap up. "Hey Sammy"

"Hi Gabe" He blushed "What are you doing here?" 

"I wanted to see if i could catch you jacking off in the shower but i didn't get here fast enough" he laughed and Sam blushed. 

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something" Gabe paled slightly.

"What's up Samsquatch?"

"Gabriel...will you go out on a date with me?" Gabe froze thinking he must have misheard him. 

"what?" he whispered, Sam's whole body burned a bright red. 

"Gabriel, will you go out on a date with me?" Gabriel smiled a real bright happy smile. _SAM FUCKING WINCHESTER JUST ASKED ME ON A DATE, ME GABRIEL, HIM SAME FUCKING WINCHESTER, DATE_  Gabe's mind shouted 

"of course Sammy" Sam flashed a happy smile as well.

"Meet me here tomorrow" Gabe nodded feeling giddy. Maybe this is way Cas felt like, Gabe though as he walked out of Sam's room after an awkward goodbye as he walked to Dean's room. He opened the door to see Cas laying on Dean's been reading a book. 

"Hey Cassie?" Cas looked up and smiled at his older brother. He liked seeing Gabe happy even without his grace powers he could feel how happy Gabe is. "Sam just asked me on a date!"

"That's amazing Gabe!" He jumped up hugging his brother. "I wish Dean would take me out on a date" Gabe smirked

"So ask him on a date Cas!" Castiel blushed 

"I wouldn't know where to go or what to do"

"I have an idea!" Gabe got real close and whispered in Castiel's ear. Cas started to nod then started to blush before he pushed his brother away from him playfully. 

"GABE!!" he laughed covering his ears. Gabe smirked 

"hey you know you liked it!"

"SHUT UP" he blushed harder covering his ears even tighter, Dean walked out with only a towel wrapped around his waist 

"Does anyone wear a shirt around here?" Gabe asked to no one in particular, Dean just quirked his eyebrow and walked over to his dresser. 

"Hey Dean?" Cas asked shyly

"Yeah Cas?" He responded dropping the towel to the ground as he dug around in his drawer for boxers. Gabe walked to the door quietly not wanting to ruin their moment. 

"Will you go on a date with me?" Cas asked with little confidence. Dean blushed and walked over to Cas. 

"I've been trying to ask you that for days" Dean smiled pulling Cas in for a quick kiss "I'd love to go on a date with you" Cas smiled into the kiss making it difficult to actually kiss making Dean laugh. 

Back in Sam's room he was curled up waiting for sleep to take him. Glancing at the clock that flashed a bright 11:14 in the pitch black room. It was late and he wanted to be awake for Gabe but he couldn't fall asleep. 

Gabe found an empty room to sleep in using a bit of his mojo to upgrade the room he fell asleep on a king size bed in a nice warm room that smelled just like Sam Winchester. Sam kept tossing and turning until he decided to get out of bed and go for a walk. He arrived at the kitchen and make himself a "midnight" snack of a hot pocket. He finished it and was traveling back to his room when he felt heat radiating from a room. He got curious and opened the door to see Gabriel on his stomach asleep with is wings visible and spread out across the bed and spilling onto the floor. His eyes traveled the length of the wing and back to where it starts at his spine where all four were connected. He smiled seeing Gabe so relaxed.  _why is it so warm in here?_  Sam wondered as he shuffled closer to the bed. His question was quickly answered as he got closer to Gabe's wings, his wings produced a lot of heat. It was like standing next to a furnace and Sam was warming up quickly. 

He got a sudden need to touch Gabriel's wings, his fingers twitched as he kept them at bay. He had no idea what it was like to touch wings and he didn't want to hurt Gabe. He slowly made it back to his room shivering slightly now from the loss of all the heat. He crawled back under and drifted off slowly thinking about Gabe's wings. 

<><><><><>

Gabe stretched as he yawned face down in a pillow. 

He readjusted a few feathers that had been displaced while he was sleeping. He hid them before he threw some clothes on and walked out to the kitchen. He could hear Sam and Dean bickering the closer he got. "Black licorice is NOT candy it is POISON" Sam argued

"LICORICE IS UP THE MOVIE FOOD CHAIN JUST LIKE POPCORN IS" Dean argued back

"YEAH MAYBE FOR PEOPLE WHO ARE WRONG...LIKE YOU" Cas was sat at a table just watching them. Gabe snapped is fingers making both their voices disappear. The both glared over at Gabe as soon as the didn't hear their own voices. Gabe smirked walking over to the coffee machine. While Dean reached for a kitchen knife Sam took a different approach  _Gabriel, i know you're listening...i bet you've been wondering what will happen if this date goes well..._ Sam proceeds to talk dirty to Gabe until he can see how hard the angel is before he goes and does this  _but only if you give me my voice back...and Deans_

"You son of a bitch" Gabe whispers,  _i cant scream your name if i cant talk_ Sam tried. That got Gabriel's tires moving. He snapped his fingers and Sam and Dean went back to fighting over movie candy. Cas and Dean had watched the two as Sam was praying to Gabe, they saw everything and decided it was best if they never found out what was said. 

After breakfast Sam got ready for his date with Gabe. He planned it a while ago but was never going to get with Gabe but he did it anyway. He thanked past him as he walked out into the library and found Gabe just sitting in a chair waiting with a lollipop in his mouth. "Ready Gabe?" He nodded standing and reaching for Sams hand instinctively.  Sams big hand encased Gabe's as they start walking away from the entrance of the bunker. Sam lead them out to a small field that had a picnic set up and a pack of cards and hidden in a bush a couple feet away...water guns. 

They played cards for what seemed like forever. Gabe was obviously cheating! Sam refused to believe that Gabriel was better at cards than he was. They got up and went for a walk around the field before returning to their spot and laying down to watch the clouds. It was just before noon now. At about half past Sam pulled out the food and showed it all off to Gabe. It was nothing fancy but Gabe enjoyed how happy Sam was. They held hands as they went back to cloud watching. 

"I've really enjoyed today Gabe" Sam told him as he packed up "im glad its not over yet" Gabriel gave him a quizzical look. Sam smirked at him and walked over to the bush. He grabbed both guns before tossing one at Gabe "THINK FAST" he shouted before pulling the trigger letting a jet of water hit the confused archangel before he took off sprinting through the field with Gabe on his heels. He took a sharp left and turned around pulling the trigger again aiming for the archangel, but Gabe was to fast and dodged the jet of water before spraying Sam with his. 

Sam closed his eyes and crinkled his nose but smiled as he felt the cold water run down his chest. He opened his eyes in time to dodge another spray and took off running again while trying to get Gabriel by spraying behind him. 

They stood in position ready to have an old western dual. The stepped away from each other and on the count of three they tried not to get sprayed. They did that a few times smiling and laughing at the faces they made when they lost. 

When the guns were empty and they were both soaked from head to toe they settled on the blanket again laying side by side, hand in hand. Sam's eyes started to drift closed as the hot sun warmed his skin and dried his clothes. Gabe smiled as he studied Sam's face. He suddenly wanted to draw, he wanted to get on paper just how calm and beautiful Sam looked in this moment with the sun warming his face surrounded my the smell of wild flowers. He snapped his fingers and looked at Sam for minutes before pressing his pencil into the paper and started outlining Sam's face. 

He spent what felt like hours perfecting this drawing with the proper coloring and shading. The only thing he had left to do was Sam's eyes. The color changed so easily that it was hard the choose which color to go with. He chose to go with a hazel color with greens and browns. Gabriel smiled down at the picture, it wasn't perfect but it was so close it was scary. Sam opened his eye to peek at Gabe, he could hear the archangel's pencil scrapping the paper but he didn't want to make him lose focus. He watched Gabe's eyes closely wanting to memorize the shade of golden brown. 

Their eyes locked and they both smiled. "hey sleepy head" Gabe smirked

"well mr. artist" Sam responded with a sleepy voice

"whadaya think?" he turned the sketchpad around to show Sam to Sam. Sam's eyes widened in surprise 

"Are you just holding a mirror?" Sam asked, Gabriel blushed. "That's amazing Gabriel! Where did  you learn to draw like that?"

"Da Vinci" The blush not leaving his face as Sam stared at him mouth open in surprise. 

"Seriously?" 

"Seriously" Gabe laughed, he told Sam some stories from his stint in Italy. His stories captivated Sam making him face Gabriel with unbroken eye contact. 

"Gabe you are...amazing" Sam said making Gabe blush furiously

"Nah, I've just been around awhile" he stated modestly

"OH NOW YOUR MODEST" Sam sighed shaking his head and smiling. The sat in silence for a few minutes just listen to the nature around them and the sound of each others breathing. "Gabe?" Gabe looked at Sam with a smile on his face. 

"Yeah?"

"How many times have you done this?" Gabriel frowned

"What do you mean?"

"How many times have you tried to seduce a human? I know you fooled around with that pagan god Kali or whatever but what about just regular people?" 

"If those supermodels I snap my fingers and create don't count, than just you Sammy boy" He blushed lightly and smiled at Sam hoping that was the right answer. Sam nodded.

"How many men have you been with?" He asked 

"A few but again I created them like I did those hot chicks. Sam your my first 'normal' anything" he sighed "what about you Sam?"

"Don't you know my record already? I mean you know everything about me" 

"I try not to invade but yes I do know. I want to hear you say it though" Sam sighed 

"All 12 of the women I've ever slept with have died in some fashion haven't they" Sam made a small smile appear on his lips "Human, Werewolf, Demon,  Hunter, Kitsune, Crazy fan girl. I've got the whole buffet don't I" he paused mulling over his words "You want to be the first angel..." He looked at Gabe in time to see Gabe look away from him "You won't be the first man I've ever slept with but you will be the first angel" Gabe snapped around to look at him

"So we are going to..." Gabriel didn't know how to finish his sentence with Sam looking at him like that. 

Sam didn't say anything he just smiled at Gabe in a way that made his stomach flip. The conversation moved away from sex and into other things like why Sam had originally wanted to study law. The conversation dimmed as the sun began to set. Gabe's eyes flickered between the sunset and the way it made Sam look. Soft and warm and like he was happy...but that may have been because they were holding hands. 

They slowly got up and moved toward the bunker. Gabe didn't know what to expect when they reached the door but he didn't expect Sam grabbing by the waist and pulling him into a kiss. As soon as he started to kiss back Sam pulled away smiling at Gabe he opened the bunker door and walked inside leaving the startled and slightly horny archangel by himself. 

Gabe wandered into the room he had chosen a few nights before and stripped down to nothing to go to bed. He pulled his wings into this dimension before rolling onto his stomach to sleep. That night he dreamed of Sam Winchester and how handsome and beautiful and kind and amazing he was. He replayed the date for himself over and over until everything went black. 

Sammy woke up with a small smile on his face. He got up and took a shower that was more like a full production musical. He practically flew to the kitchen because he wanted to make Gabriel a little breakfast in bed. 

Sam wasn't the fanciest or the best cook in the house but he was proud of the amount he had accomplished eggs, fruit salad, toast, and coffee. He carried it all to Gabe's room and knocked on the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im hoping to have the next chapter out by next weekend! 
> 
> i dont know whether to start off where this ended or to move on to the Destiel story for a bit
> 
> leave a comment if you want to help me decide that and yeah so 
> 
> See Ya Later I Guess


	4. Such Sabriel Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel feels and drama
> 
> Destiel date and cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter has an extra 1500 words and so will the next one to sort of make up for the not posting a chapter last weekend! So yeah. I like this chapter so much more and i hope you like it to! Please comment your thoughts and feelings i love getting feedback!

Gabriel snored softly as a response to the light knock on his door. Sam smiled softly and walked into Gabe's room to see him splayed out on his bed...naked. Sam groaned and set the food he made on the side table careful to not touch the beautiful wings hanging off the bed. He pulled a blanket up to cover his, as Crowley would put it, naughty bits. Gabe grunted rolling over with the blanket exposing his ass to the stare of a slightly aroused Sam. Sam covered Gabe with a blanket again with a small smile on his lips.  _i swear Gabe_ he thought. 

Gabe grinned into his pillows. He yawned sitting up; his back still aimed at Sammy. "Morning Sammy" He sighed rolling his shoulders readying to send his wings back to were they stay when he is awake. 

"Can you leave them out?" Sam asked in a whisper expecting to be told no. Gabe blushed looking over his shoulder at Sam. 

"Why Sammy, I do declare" Gabe smirked at Sam's blushing cheeks. "Of course I can Sam" He stood up walking over to look him in the eye

"Do you think you can put some pants on or something?" Sam grunted out from between his teeth, Gabe looked down at his body. 

"Hey mister it took a lot of time to find my true vessel and I happen to like how it looks" He put his hands on his hips like a stern mother. Sam smirked with a blush crawling slowly up his neck. 

"I like it to Gabe, that is sort of the problem at the moment" He laughed lightly putting his hands on the small of Gabriel's back and pulled Gabe into his chest. He tilted Gabe's head up so he could brush their lips together. Gabe smiled nuzzling Sam's jaw. "Put some pants on Gabe" Sam sighed in his ear

"If I must, Mr. Grumpy" Sam scoffed pushing Gabe gently in the direction of the draws that held some clothes. "You know I could just-"

"Gabe literally just put a pair of pants on or I'm going to do it for you" 

"Oooh sounds kinky" Gabe smirked, Sam rolled his eyes disbelievingly and scoffed

"Go!"

"What are you in a hurry for?" 

"Nothing" Sam grinned flopping down on the bed pulling the tray of food over to himself "But if you hurry up I'll feed you" Gabe grabbed some pants and tugged them on before jumping into the bed next to Sam. 

"Feed me" Sam laughed

"You sound like a demented baby doll" he opened his arms "get over here" Gabe crawled into his arms curling into his side. Sam brought a fork up to Gabe's lips "open" Gabe did as he was told and opened his mouth to accept the food. "So Gabe I've been thinking"

"Oh that sounds dangerous" Gabe smirked, Sam just shook his head and held the fork up to Gabe's lips again.

"Open. I was saying, I was thinking that I want you to plan our next date." Gabe made a sound of surprise

"Seriously?"

"Of course! I figured you wanted to plan at least one of them" Gabe smiled

"I would love to plan a date for you Sammykins" Sam took another bite of food and swallowed before he reached out to kiss Gabe

"I'm going to kiss you now" Gabe smirked and pressed his lips to Sam's.   Sam smiled making him pull away. 

Sam finished feeding Gabriel and himself so he kissed Gabe again and got up to take the tray back to the kitchen. "You're coming back in here right?" Gabe asked

"Of course baby" He walked down the hall to the kitchen and but the dirty dishes in the sink before putting the carrying tray back where he found it and turned to find Dean standing there. "Hey Dean" he greeted

"Hey Sammy" Dean smiled

"How was your date with Cas?"

"Oh our date is tonight" 

"Oh, right, sorry" he laughed awkwardly

"Nah, truth be told I'm a little nervous"

"What do you have to be nervous about Dean?" he shrugged

"I don't know, I guess I just never thought this was going to happen so I don't want to fuck it up" he rubbed the back of his neck "You better not tell anyone about this" he grunted at Sammy

"Hey don't worry! I'm sure Cas doesn't care what you guys do together as long as you are hanging out together" he smiled and gripped Dean's shoulder "Chill out man, it will go fine, grand even." Dean smiled

"Sure, whatever." he turned and walked out of the room, he called over his shoulder "I love you Sammy" Sam smiled as he walked back to Gabriel's bedroom. 

Gabe was sitting grooming his wings slightly. Not being able to reach every spot he wanted to he pouted and he looked over at Sam who was standing in the doorway just watching him. "Are you just going to stand there? Come over here and help me!" Gabe whined. Sam smirked and walked over sitting in front of Gabe and reaching out to help him before Gabe grabbed his wrist stopping him. "I was kidding Sam, touching an angels wings is a very intimate thing and I don't really think we are ready"

"Oh, sorry Gabe" Sam pulled his hands into his lap watching Gabe intently as he struggled to fix every feather. "Who usually helps you?" Sam asked with genuine curiosity

"Castiel usually. But he's human now. Angel wings are very sensitive things and only other angels don't have the effect other creatures do. But there are a lot of things you don't know about angels so it's okay" Gabe murmured almost to himself. 

"Well can you tell me about angels then? Like everything really?" Gabe smiled softly

"I can tell you a few things I guess; What do you want to know?"

"Do angels, ah, you know, with each other?" Gabe smirked

"You want to know whether angels fuck or not?" he chuckled. Sam blushed nodding. "Well some do, some don't. It really depends on the angel. Cas never slept with all the other angels who threw themselves at him. I did. Cas never thought it was the right time. I think he was just waiting for Dean to be honest with you Sammy. He's always had a fascination with him, obsession really. But he's happy now. Probably won't be a virgin for much longer. Ah, he's growing up so fast" Gabe wiped a fake tear from his eye "Anything else?"

"How do you have your wings disappear?"

"I put them in a parallel dimension so that I still have them but they cannot be touched by anything" he relayed quickly like a memorized school lesson 

"Do angel get like, married and stuff?"

"Yes; It's pretty common for angels to bond. It's not like typical human marriage though. It's something you really can only do once, twice if you're lucky. It's like a combining of the soul. Or grace in angel terms. I had some friends that bonded. They were very close to each other. Spent a lot of time alone together. At least at first. Then they joined the others again but were never very far from each other. As much as I could tell it physically hurt them to be too far apart. But I had asked them and apparently they went into heat after the initial bonding. Sort of like animals going into heat. It only lasted about a week. But not many angels have bonded with a human before. Grooming is sort of what you do after you bond with someone. Nephilim are what come out of heterosexual angel/human bondings. By birth abominations. Half angel, half human stronger than both kind of thing. Though I believe I read somewhere that when you bond with a human it becomes a fraction angel because they have grace inside their soul. I don't know all the side effects of that but I believe the human can get angel-like qualities, like the ability to heal themselves, access to what your brother named angel radio, and other things like humans having their own set of wings but I've never actually seen that person." Gabe took a deep breath and Sam chuckled "I wouldn't worry about yourself though. We will probably never bond."

"Why not?" Sam asked slightly offended

"I can't be held down" Gabriel smirked flipping his hair in an arrogant manner, Sam scowled at him. "Because Sam! When you get old and die I won't! Cas is human now so he can grow old with Dean and they can be old crotchety men together! I'm going to stay like this and you're going to get older and no matter what abilities you might get from our bonding I will eventually lose you and I can't lose you Sam. And it will hurt less if we don't bond. Because I'll be losing you if we don't bond and if we do I'll be losing my entire world, my reason for life, my everything. I can't do that Sam. You have to understand." Sam nodded. 

"I understand Gabe" he said quietly. Sam sighed not wanting to be around Gabe at the moment he began to get up. 

"Please don't leave Sam..." Gabriel sounded like he was about to cry "I need you Sam" His voice cracked. Sam rushed to wrap his arms around the archangel careful to avoid touching his wings. Gabriel cried into Sam's shirt "I can't lose you, not yet" Sam sighed again.

"I'm not going anywhere Gabe, I'll always be here for you. As long as you need me." Gabe smiled into Sam's chest

"Thanks Samsquatch" Sam's lips twitched at the sides slightly. They held each other like that for a while before Gabe pulled away slightly and tried to kiss Sam. Sam moved his head to the left a bit so Gabe's lips landed on his cheek. "Sam?"

"It's okay Gabe. So do you have an idea of what our next date is going to be?" Sam changed the subject.  _I'm so sorry Sammy, it's better this way. I promise. I never want to hurt you_ Gabriel thought 

"It's a surprise but I have a pretty good idea of what I want to do" He responded with a signature smirk and he pulled some candy from his pocket and began to munch on it trying to ignore the ache in his chest.  _this is for the better Gabe, he will be safer if you don't bond_ Gabe sighed  _You're the reason we can't have nice things_ Gabriel was pulled from his thoughts by Sam unwrapping his arms from him and got off the bed. "Where are you going?" He asked

"I'm going to my room for a little bit, okay? I'll be back in an hour or so" Sam stated and walked out closing the door softly behind him. Gabriel knew immediately that Sam was upset, how could he not be. He was probably so angry right now. Gabriel felt miserable, he refused to cry again though. He buried his face in his pillows. 

Sam walked into his room with a sledge hammer in hand. He smashed his lamps and his desk. He created holes in the walls that were scattered randomly throughout the room. He flipped his mattress off the bed frame. He dented up the frame and took a knife to the mattress and box spring. He cut his blankets and sheets into ribbons. He smashed the screen of his TV with his fist. His room was completely destroyed but he could still feel all that anger bubbling up inside him. He punched the walls with all his might until his knuckles bled. He felt hot tears sting his eyes. Gritting his teeth.  _why am I so fucking worked up about this?_ Sam asked himself as he rested his head against the cool wall. 

 _Because you're in love with him_ his mind supplied him. He grunted. He was in love with Gabe. Since when? He had no idea, maybe since forever maybe since yesterday. He felt the wet hot tears fall down his face. Gabe wanted him, he knew that. But he didn't want all of him and he didn't want Sam to have all of him. That's what was making him angry. He want's all of Gabe. Every bit. And he was denied. 

Sam sighed sliding down what small portion of wall was left. He felt the blood from his knuckles slowly seep through his pants and caress his thigh. He just sat there in the silence letting his eyes survey the damage he had caused. But the anger kept bubbling to the surface. Sam slowly got up and grabbed his hammer and moved to the room next to his making sure no one used it before going at it like he did his own room. 

<><><><><>

Cas smiled as they got in the Impala together. "So Dean..."

"I'm not telling you what we're doing Cas" Dean replied rolling his eyes

"Please Dean?" Cas turned his entire body to look at Dean with a pleading puppy dog eye look

"No" He grabbed Cas' chin and pulled him into a quick but sweet kiss. Cas tried to deepen it but Dean pulled away with one brief kiss before turning back and watching the road. 

"D-"

"No" Dean smirked "Cas" Dean sighed

"Yes?"

"Come here" Dean pulled one hand away from the steering wheel and wrapped it around Cas' shoulders. Giving him a soft kiss on the forehead. Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder and sighed into the warmth. 

They pulled up to a building. A bar pretty much. "Dean?"

"It's okay Cas, we aren't drinking." Dean hurried around the car to open the door for Cas. Cas blushed lightly and grabbed Dean's hand. They walked into the bar to see it mostly empty but that wasn't that strange for a weekday and it being morning. Dean lead them over to a pool table. 

"Don't we have one of these at the bunker Dean?"

"Well, yes, but I want to give you an authentic feel, and I heard Sammy earlier and I think he needs some alone time" Cas just nods not knowing what happened to Sam. 

"Come here" Dean motioned to his side of the table as he grabbed a pool stick. He showed Cas how to align the balls in the triangle. Then he stood behind Cas guiding his arms while pressing his chest against Cas' back. He gave whispered instructions into Cas' ear. Cas smiled and blushed the entire time. They never changed position but they moved around the table with endless grace. Cas laughed now and then at something Dean whispered to him. 

When they finished sinking every ball Cas turned in Dean's arms. "Kiss me Dean" He breathed out. Dean complied pressing his fanfiction lips to Cas' soft pink lips. He pulled away before Cas could moan. He held Cas tight to his chest for a moment before grabbing his hand and leading them back to the Impala. Dean drove them to a small diner. 

As they entered the diner and chose a booth Dean pulled Cas down to sit next to him. When the waitress walked over Dean ordered two milkshakes and a slice of apple pie. The lady smiled.

"Comin' right up darling" She hurried away but not before checking out Cas. Dean glared at her back. He waited till he knew she was watching them before he pulled Cas into a kiss running his fingers through Cas' hair. Cas moved his hand to cup Dean's jaw. 

"What was that for?" Cas whispered when Dean finally pulled away. 

"Making sure that waitress knew who you belong to" Dean replied making eye contact with her making sure she saw everything. She gave a brief terrified nod. Cas blushed clearing his throat. 

"So I belong to you do I?" He asked quietly

"Yes you do Cas. And I'm not one for sharing or having people flirt with what belongs to me." Dean pretty much growled out. Cas felt a purr rattle out of his throat.  _Is Cas fucking purring?_ Dean asked himself "Dude are you purring?" Cas' blushed returned

"Yeah" Cas responded quietly

"That was adorable" Dean sighed capturing Cas' lips again. Cas purred even louder but trying to keep it down so no one noticed. "You sound like a kitten or something" Dean chuckled stroking Cas' face. The lady put down the milkshakes before scurrying off to grab Dean's pie. 

Dean drank his milkshake slowly. While Cas did the exact opposite giving himself a brainfreeze. Dean laughed at him. "It will go away just give it time" He continued to chuckle after that even when Cas started to pout. Dean also fed some of his pie to Cas making the fallen angel purr. Dean leaned in licking some crumbs off Cas' upper lip making him blushed. They finished their milkshakes and Dean licks up the final crumbs of the pie before they pay and once again get in the Impala. 

Dean drove them out to a lake and pulled a blanket out from the trunk. They settled down watching the ripples on the surface eat at the edge of the sand. Cas sighed resting his head back against Dean's chest. They sat with Cas wrapped in Dean's arms. Dean kissed Cas' head without taking his eyes off the lake. "I like coming here..." Dean sighed "To be alone..." kissing Cas' head again "To think mostly" Cas nodded. 

"It's beautiful" He said with a smile in his voice. Dean nodded this time. The lake itself was clear, showing the brown dirt under it and reflecting the green trees around it. There where cattails scattered around and lily pads near the edge. Dragonflies darted around the cattails like children playing tag. Frogs croaked quietly from the lily pads. The sun gave everything an unearthly glow making the place seem like it was teeming with magic. 

Cas watched a squirrel run between branches chasing another squirrel in what seemed like a brotherly and sisterly way. He smiled softly. Cas loved learning new things about Dean. Like the fact that he hangs around in beautiful places like this. He was a real softy when he wanted to be. It was sweet that he wanted to share this with Cas and Cas appreciated every second of it.  "Thank you for showing this to me Dean" Cas whispered not wanting to disrupt the immense quiet. 

"I wanted to. I trust you Cas." Cas' heart soared. Having Dean say he trusted you was just a good or better than him saying he loved you. 

"I trust you too Dean" He looked up at Dean who leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Cas shifted so he was sitting in Dean's lap. Deepening the kiss, keeping it PG but trying to convey all his emotions to Dean. Dean reached up and grabbed the back of Cas' neck lightly and pulling him down even farther. Cas played with Dean's collar and traced a finger down his jaw. 

It looked romantic. Surrounded my nature as they kissed passionately like one of those tumblr photos. Dean finally pulled away to breath. Breathing deeply Cas beamed, he buried his head in the crook of Dean's neck. Wrapping his arms around Dean's neck and holding him close. They sat there hugging, just feeling each other's presence. 

The sun started to sink as they sat there. Giving the whole spot a golden glow. Really making it look magic. "Cas look" Cas turned to settle back into their original position as they watched the sun set. Cas intertwined their fingers at his midsection and smiled blissfully. He was so happy at the moment he could barely contain himself. 

<><><><><>

Charlie smiled as she rolled over in bed to face Dorothy. Dorothy pushed some hair away from Charlie's face before leaning in to kiss her. "Good morning beautiful" She greeted her red haired lover. 

"Good morning gorgeous" Charlie responded taking in how Dorothy looked with the sun lighting up her back. "I'm so happy I stayed here with you" she whispered

"I'm happy you stayed too" Dorothy smiled

"dork" Charlie laughed before kissing Dorothy again. 

"What would you like for breakfast love?" Dorothy asked entwining their fingers

"You" She pushed Charlie into the bed straddling her. 

"As you wish my dear" She kissed her breathless

<><><><><>

Sam finally stopped and collapsed on the floor. All his tears shed and his muscles begging for a rest. He laid staring at the ceiling. Wondering why he cared so much. He was heartbroken, that was the honest truth. He wanted all of Gabe forever and he was told no so he had a tantrum. 

Gabe was no better though. He cried into his pillows for hours. Gabriel was mad at himself for making Sam upset. He eventually stopped crying and just was hit with a wave of regret. He wanted to take back everything he said. He got out of bed and walked towards Sam's room only to find it destroyed. Panicked he went to run off down the hall before he spotted Sam laying on the floor in the room next to his own both of them totally decimated.  "Sam!" He ran over and grabbed Sam's shoulders "What the hell did you do?" Sam just watched him. "God Sammy, do you do this every time someone tells you no?" Gabe tried to laugh but couldn't even manage to fake a smile. Sam went to get up but Gabe held him down. "Where do you think you're going?" 

"I want to be alone right now Gabriel" Sam snapped colder than he meant to. Fortunately Gabe didn't even bat an eyelash. 

"No what you need is a shower and someone to heal those knuckles" Gabriel told him. "And someone to fix all the shit you broke. So get your ass in the shower or I'll do it myself" Sam stayed put 

"Don't tell me what to do Gabe, I can take care of myself. I told you I want to be alone!" 

"Same difference" Gabe started to get up pulling Sam easily along with him. "Come on we need to get that blood and dust off you" he pulled Sam into the bathroom and snapped his fingers to get rid of their clothes. He turned on the shower and stepped in. Even though Sam was so much taller than him Gabe seemed, oddly, more than capable of washing the gunk out of Sam's long luscious locks. Then he scrubbed Sam's body clean, careful to not injure his hands any more than he could help before he healed them. After that he pulled a silent and moody Sam out of the shower and toweled him off. 

He grabbed Sam's hands, after he dressed them both again with a snap of his fingers, and healed them. He brought Sam's hand to his mouth and kissed it repeating that step with the other hand. Sam didn't pull away or do anything he just watched Gabe. After Gabe snapped his fingers one more time and everything Sam broke was put back together Gabe lead them back to his room. 

He frowned when Sam stopped at the doorway. "Please sit down Sammy" Gabe pleaded. Sam reluctantly walked over to the bed and sat down. "I know you're not happy with me at the moment but I want you to know I still want to be with you Sammy" Sam just stared at the floor. 

"I don't know Gabriel. It's not everyday that someone you love tells you they only want to love you a certain amount." Gabe sighed and tried to hug Sam, Sam flinched away making hurt register on Gabe's face. 

"I get it Sammy-"

"Do you Gabe? Do you really get it? I think I'm in love with you and you tell me you don't want to get that attached! You think we can just go back to the way things were before you said that to me? Now I'm always going to wonder whether you really want me Gabe! Because you don't love me enough to hurt? I'm willing to do anything for you Gabriel and you just threw that back in my face!" The worst part was that he never even raised his voice. It was like talking to a block of ice at that moment. Gabe went cold a sensation he really hated "I need some time Gabe, because you really fucked me up." Sam was about to leave

"Sam" Gabriel called his voice breaking and he could feel tears welling up again "Please don't leave me" Sam sighed 

"What do you want me to do Gabe?" He sounded so broken "I've lost everyone, everything, and you...you were supposed to be the person who didn't destroy me. And you did it faster than anyone else." He faced Gabe with tears in his eyes "I can't do this anymore Gabe. I'm done playing games with everyone."

"Please Sam" is all Gabe could manage. He got up and walked toward Sam arms outstretched. When he got close enough Sam pulled him in and held him so tight that his arms ached. "I'll do anything Sammy. I will. Anything you want." He spoke into Sam's shirt. Sam pressed his lips to Gabriel's forehead. 

"I'm sure you will Gabe." He closed his eyes tight "I'm sure you will"

<><><><><>

Cas and Dean got back to the bunker before nightfall. Cas went to go check on Gabe and Sam while Dean prepared dinner for the two of them as the finishing touch of their date. 

He didn't make anything romantic but he made some good food so that's all that matters. He made burgers and set them out on the table. It was romantic in the Dean Winchester way. Cas came back in and they sat down to eat with a beer in hand. "I'd ask you to tell me about yourself but I really know everything already" Dean chuckled, Cas nodded. 

"When did you learn to cook Dean?" Cas asked after taking a few bites

"Picked it up somewhere I guess" was all Dean replied, he would never admit to watching Food Network during his down time. Just like he would never admit to his addiction to Doctor Sexy M.D.. Cas smiled and nodded, know that Dean was not telling the truth but deciding it wasn't worth prying at. Although Cas denied it he totally moaned while eating the burger. I mean why would Dean lie about when Cas moans? He wouldn't not like he just wanted to hear Cas moan or anything of that nature. The conversation flowed easily through out the night and as they moved to the living room to watch something on the tv. They chose to search through Netflix until they found something to watch. 

They chose to watch a show called American Horror Story: Murder House. Dean didn't think it was that scary but Cas was hiding his face in Dean's shoulder the entire time. Although now that Dean thought about it he could have just used the show as an excuse for cuddling...Not that he minded at all. After about five episodes Castiel fell asleep so Dean turned off the TV and carried Cas back to his bedroom and put Cas on the bed so he could strip them both down and get under the covers. Dean crawled in and pulled Cas against him so Cas wouldn't get cold and drifted off to sleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since i had extra time this weekend by some weird miracle I have already started the next chapter! It has smut right at the beginning! Sabriel smut to be specific. I'm going to take it slower with the Destiel stuff. But yeah. I also make fun of myself and fanfiction in the next chapter that made myself laugh so...
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK, I LOVE INTERACTING WITH YOU GUYS AND PUTTING WHAT YOU WANT INTO THIS FIC!!!


	5. Angel Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...smut...sabriel smut...  
>  FINALLY some wing kink  
> some fluffy ass shit happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh not the best or most detailed smut but you get the idea

Sam felt warm when he woke up. Like really warm. Like a big winter jacket and a cup of coffee during a snowstorm warm. He opened his eyes to see one of Gabriel's wings laying across his back and another lying across his legs. Last night they had fallen asleep holding each other. After their tiff Gabriel conceded to bonding with Sam, ONLY, and Sam made damn sure he knew that, ONLY if Gabe really really really wanted to. And while Gabe really really really wanted to, he still didn't know if he could handle what would happen if Sam died. While he could just bring him back it would still take a major toll on him. Sam slowly brushed his hand against the wing over his back. It fluttered a little bit making Sam pull his hand away quickly. It settled back down again and Sam reached out to touch it again, a little more confidently. Gabriel moaned softly he fluttered his wings again, shifting them even more out of place. He really needed someone to groom them. "Gabe" Sam breathed out not wanting to wake Gabe up but wanting to see if he was awake. Gabe grunted unattractively. 

"What Sammykins?" 

"You really need someone to help you groom your wings" Sam un-so-subtly hinted to him

"Sam if I let you groom me then we will be beginning the bond, I told you that." Gabe sighed, a proper wing grooming sounded so good right now. 

"I know...but it's not like we haaave to have sex..." Gabe whipped his head around to look at Sam

"You did not just say that" He said sassily with the finger waggle and all. Sam chuckled 

"Want me that bad huh?" Sam flipped his hair "I mean I know I'm sexy" Gabe rolled his eyes and pressed a lollipop to his lips. Sliding his tongue all the way around it before pulling it unto his mouth making sure that Sam was watching him. "Is that super necessary Gabriel?" Sam sighed trying not to get a boner.

"Yes" He quipped before winking and repeating the action. Sam groaned

"You're going to be the death of me Gabriel" He pulled the raunchy archangel into a kiss. Gabe rolled them over so he was sitting above Sam. Sam moaned running his hands over Gabe's thighs. "Gabe I recommend you stop unless you plan on having sex with me right now" Gabe mulled it over in his head. Attaching his lips to Sam's again. Sam moaned massaging Gabe's hips for a minute before moving up and caressing his upper body. Then moving his hands back down to grip Gabe's ass. 

"Fuuuuuck" Gabe whispered snapping his fingers and making Sam's clothes disappear. "You can strip for me another time" Gabe chuckled. He continued to kiss Sam as he felt up his toned body. 

"Fuck Gabriel" Sam grunted when Gabe ran his fingers over Sam's nipple. Gabe kissed along Sam's jaw leaving a couple love bites along the way that he could heal later if he needed to. He moved down Sam's neck making Sam buck his hips up and grind against Gabe's ass. "Gabe!" He moved farther down Sam's chest rolling his nippled around with his tongue and biting it lightly. Sam just moaned as he couldn't for a coherent sentence at the moment.

Gabriel grinned as he moved farther and farther down. He licked his lips. "Ready for this Sammykins?"

"Blow me Gabe" Gabe snorted at his choice of comeback as he sucked the tip of Sam's dick into his mouth. Giving it the same treatment he would a lollipop. Rolling his tongue around it before sucking on it lightly. Sam groaned as Gabe took more into his mouth. Using his lack of gag reflex, that everyone seems to have in fanfiction these days, he took all of Sam into his mouth. Sam groaned and threaded his fingers through Gabriel's hair. 

*****

Gabriel straddled Sam's hips, capturing his lips in an impassioned kiss. He started fucking himself down on Sam's throbbing cock. Sam held his hips, most likely created bruises in Gabriel's soft skin. They both moaned Sam's going deeper in pitch than his counterparts who, without any hint of embarrassment, made extremely feminine soft moans. 

Gabe slammed down when Sam brushed his hand over Gabriel's nipple. Gabe shouted something in Enochian. He continued to moan and sometimes curse and say other such things in Enochian...or what Sam assumed pronounced Enochian sounded like. Gabe grabbed onto Sam's shoulders leaving small moon shaped indents where his nails dug into Sam's skin. Sam leaned forward catching Gabe's nipple in his mouth. He rolled his tongue around it, nipping at it and the skin around it. Gabe knotted his fingers in the back of Sam's hair. 

They climaxed together falling back onto the bed with an 'ompf' from Sammy. Gabe snorted  _fanfiction writers have nothing on what just happened_ Sam gave him a quirked brow expression but Gabe just smiled. "Je pense que je commence à vous aimer plus que je faisais avant , et honnêtement ça commence à me faire peur . Je ne pensais jamais que je pouvais sentir de cette façon et je ne peux pas croire qu'il est avéré que vous voulez être le seul à me faire sentir. Je suis effrayé mon amour , que nous ne durera pas. Mais vous ne l'avez jamais été plus belle pour moi qu'à ce moment même , et je tiens à vous garder pour toujours . Que dites-vous ma chère ?" Sam doesn't respond for a minute

"I'm sure that was amazing but Gabe...I can't speak french" Gabe blushed

"No matter" He kissed Sam softly, soaking in the moment so he could never forget it. "Nec obstat quod in singulis verbis dico quod verum puto in omni verbo quod facit differentia. Amabo te , si non intelligis ."

Sam brushes his fingers against a few of Gabe's feathers making them flutter. "Sam" Gabe moaned softly "Don't" Sam stops the movement of his hand, though he doesn't want to.

"I-I think," Sam took a deep breath running over his words in his mind, did they say exactly what he wanted them to? "I think I'm falling for you Gabe" he finally murmured into his partners ear. Gabe's eyes immediately searched out Sam's eyes.

"Seriously?" He asked with disbelief

"Yeah, I think so, but we still have to go out a few more times" He chuckled "Wouldn't want to waste all your amazing date ideas right?" he tickled Gabe's sides lightly. But quickly tickled him more when Gabe squealed and tried to get out of his grasp.

They rolled around the bed Sam refusing to stop tickling the red faced archangel. "SAM STOP" he said between fits of giggles and trying to push Sam's hands away from his stomach and sides. Sam relented for only a moment so Gabe could catch his breath. Not that he, a celestial being, needed it but Sam's sure his vessel does. Even if it doesn't need food or sleep. Both Gabe seems to enjoy in abundance.

"Ask for mercy" Sam chuckled as he continued to assault the teary eyed Gabriel with more tickles.

"NEVER" he cried resiliently although he was tempted to give in. "I WILL NEVER BEG FOR YOU"

"Are you sure about that" Sam asked with a dark chuckle, pressing himself dangerously against Gabriel. "I think I could make you beg for me" He was careful not to move and he slowed his tickling. "I could have you down on your knees begging for me to take you" Sam's words came out hot and breathy, making Gabe shiver under him. Sam suddenly began tickling again. Gabe screamed with surprised

"I HATE YOU" he choked out between laughs. Sam just laughed.

"Say mercy!" Sam tried again, almost willing to bet it wouldn't work this time either.

"MERCY" Gabe finally relented through clenched teeth. His ego almost not letting him. Sam's hands moved to hold himself up over Gabe.

"Wasn't that hard, now was it" he snickered taunting the archangel

"Bite me" He snarked

"Gladly" Sam nipped lightly at Gabe's neck and jaw.

"Ugh, Sam" Gabe laughed pushing him away slightly. Sam laughed and moved to lay down beside Gabe and took his hand holding it over his heart. He brought his hand to his lips and kissed Gabe's knuckles lovingly.

They just layed together cherishing this moment of happiness. Because at some point it would end. It would end and neither one was ready for that time to come just yet.

<><><><><>

Cas smiled when his eyes fluttered open to take in the face of Mr. Dean Winchester. With a sigh he reached up to lightly cup Dean's face. Rolling his thumb over Dean's sharp cheekbones. Cas sighed. _this is really happening. I really am dating Dean._ He suppressed his sudden urge to squeal like some fangirl. Though he's sure he'd do it all the time. Dean shuffled closer nudging his nose against Cas'. Cas giggled and bit his lip. "Dean" giggle break "Whatcha doin'?" Dean's lips twitched

"Good morning beautiful" Dean whispered nudging Cas' nose again, enjoying the sound of his manly giggles

"I'm not beautiful" Cas stated

"Yes you are" Dean replied carding his fingers through Cas' hair

"N-"

"Don't fight with me Cas" Dean interjected not letting Cas degrade himself "God I don't deserve you" Dean sighed

"Stop it Dean" is all Cas could manage. _why must he tear himself down like this_ "You're amazing"

"Whatever you say angel" Dean chuckled

"I'm always right...human?" Cas tilted his head, or tried considering it was on a pillow. Dean belted out a laugh at the adorable fallen angel/human in front of him.

"You are so freaking cute!" Dean said before tackling Cas with a hug. Giving his small butterfly kisses all over his face and neck.

"Stahp it!" Cas laughed half heartedly pushing Dean away. Dean just kept kissing him.

"No" he giggled, _I did not just giggle! Dean Winchester does not giggle,_ (sure dean, sure). Cas laughed relishing in the pure attention he was getting. Dean relished in the happiness radiating off his smol bean angel.

"Dean that tickles" Cas laughed referring to the tickle of Dean's unshaved face. He had been so busy lately he hadn't shaved, not that Cas was complaining. Dean kissed Cas' neck making sure to tickle him with his beard

"You mean that?" Dean asked doing it again.

"DEAN" Cas laughed "this isn't fair!" Dean just smiled placing a soft kiss on Cas' light pink and waiting lips. Cas moaned softly but made no attempt to make this kiss anything other than it already is. Dean soaked in the moment never wanting to forget it. "Father, I wish I was an angel" Cas sighed when Dean finally pulled away

"Do you not like being human?" Dean asked

"I do but..." Cas blushed

"what?" Dean smirked prodding his side with a finger

"Well..." Cas cleared his throat "Angel's do this...thing, where they 'bond' with a chosen partner. And it's sort of like being married in the human realm I guess.But you can only do it once in your life. Very few angels have been able to bond more than once. And it's supposed to be extremely enjoyable" Cas was a deep shade of red "Sam and Gabriel will probably complete a bond together"

"And if you were an angel" Dean cleared his throat and scratched at his growing in beard "you're saying that you would" he felt heat rise in his face "uh, bond me?" Cas nodded

"It's sort of a way of telling anyone of any species that you belong and are under the utmost protection of an angel. A way that angel's have kept their non-angel, I'll call them mates for a lack of a better word, mates safe from others" Dean nodded

"And what happens when you, uh, bond?" Cas explained pretty much everything that Gabriel explained to Sam earlier. Dean sat quietly until Castiel was done with a blank expression. "That sounds, intense" he said at last and Cas nodded.

"But worth it" They sit in silence.

"So you miss being an angel?"

"Sometimes, being with you makes it easier than you can imagine" Cas smiles gratefully.

"Nothing I wouldn't do for you baby" Dean replied with a kiss

"So..." Cas sighs

"We should go shopping for you, shouldn't we? I just realized we haven't really gotten you any of your own proper stuff"

"I don't mind" Cas said "Honestly I don't" Dean wasn't listening as he threw on some clothes and grabbed his keys.

"Come on Cas!"

<><><><><>

Gabe's feathers ruffled in discomfort. They were begging to be groomed. His wings felt heavy with feathers that couldn't come loose and have become twisted in his other feathers. They moved on their own accord moving towards Sam. He tried to keep them back but they fluttered against his arms and stroked his hip. "Gabe?"

"They have a mind of their own sometimes" Gabe sighed "Just try to ignore them" He tried to shift into a comfortable position but his wings wouldn't let him. He groaned sitting up breaking their perfect moment.

"Gabe what's wrong?"

"They want to be groomed" he grumbled "And not just the crap job I can do but like a real grooming"

"Gabe if you just let me do it!" He could tell Sam was trying not to raise his voice

"FINE!" he snapped "If you want to groom me so fucking back just fucking do it! Complete the bond I don't care anymore!" He turned his back to Sam and stuck his right upper wing out into Sam's face. Sam gently moved it into a spot where he could see the feathers and how they were supposed to go.

"Is this comfortable?" He asked, Gabe didn't respond but he didn't move either. Sam carded his hands through the feathers pulling a few loose ones out here and there. Gabe bit his lip to keep from moaning. Sam straightened out the lowest row of feathers and moved upward so he didn't upset any of the feathers he already fixed. He didn't pay any attention to how long it was taking him, only how well he was performing this task. He wanted to make Gabe happy.

He massaged along the bone of the wing. Then moved back inward towards where it meets Gabe's spine. He found the oil gland and gathered some in his hand. Before smoothing it over the feathers. He got up and moved around to Gabriel's front to do the inside of the wing. He worked faster knowing Gabriel was still unhappy. He moved back around to do the outside of the left upper wing and repeated pulling out the loose down and and feathers before straightening them and smoothing them over with oil. He moved around to do the front of the left upper wing, before moving to do the two lower wings.

He worked diligently massaging out all of the tension in Gabe's wings and back. Sam didn't mean for it to turn into a back rub but Gabe hadn't stopped him and he wanted to please Gabe. Gabe relaxed under his hands and sighed. Sam inspected the wings afterwards to make sure you didn't miss anything. Everything seemed alright. Sam pulled Gabe into a hug pressing his bare chest to Gabe's back and wings. Not even Gabe could suppress the shudder that ran through him at the contact. He had been biting his lip so hard it bled to keep from moaning but he let a moan rip from his throat as he couldn't refrain himself anymore. He came on his chest some of it landing on Sam's hands they kept him caged in.

"Feel better?" Sam asked with knowing in his voice. Taking a quick glance at the pile of feathers next to the bed and the amount of cum that just landed on him.

"Fuck you"

"Be my guest" Gabe flipped him off but quickly retracted his hand when he felt Sam's lips go around his finger.

"Bad boy"

"I guess you need to punish me then?" Gabe rolled his eyes

"I'm not having this conversation right now" He stated but didn't move away

"Oh the great archangel Gabriel doesn't want to talk about sex? His favorite pass time?"

"I'm not in the mood"

"I could get you in the mood"

"No thanks"

"How about breakfast then?"

"Not hungry"

"Well what do you want baby?" Gabe shrugged but stopped immediately stopped when he felt Sam brushing against his wings.

"Can we just cuddle?" He heard himself say. Sam pulled him down and curled up right behind him pulling a blanket up around them, as much as he could with Gabe's wings in the way anyway.

<><><><><>

Dean pulled Cas into the third store in a row. "Dean we really don't need to do this!" Cas sighed knowing he wasn't being listened to. Dean tossed clothes at him that he tried to catch in his arms that were already lugging around other bags.

"Shut up!" he said pushing him towards to changing room "And model it for me!" He said while smacking Cas' ass sending him tripping into the changing room. He modeled clothes from every type of style you could possibly imagine. T-shirts, button downs, graphic t's, slacks, jeans, cargo pants, sneakers, sandals, even accessories. They ended up buying multiple pairs of jeans in different styles some more loose than others; And a bunch of t-shirts and flannel button downs. Not that Dean doesn't have a million and one of those.

They stopped at a restaurant and ordered some quick food. "What else do we need to buy?" Cas asked trying not to sound annoyed.

"Well as much as I love that you smell like me, you need your own scent. So we are going to buy you your own cologne. And all your own shower stuff. And I figured that you would want to keep some of your own interests in our room since it's mostly just my stuff." He took a breath and a sip of the coffee that he ordered "And after that I think we can go home. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good babe!" Cas squeaked. Dean smiled this big goofy smile at how cute Cas is. They ate and made small conversation. They walked hand in hand to a store that sold cologne. They walked around for a while but Cas didn't like any of the stuff they smelled.

"Well what do you want to smell like?" Dean asked without sounding as aggravated as he felt

"I don't know. I just know we haven't found it yet" They walked to a bath and body works much to Dean's displeasure. Cas pulled him in for a kiss in hopes it would sooth his nerves long enough for them to find the right smell. Cas went around smelling all the perfumes and body mists. He found one that smelled like vanilla and apple. "I like this one Dean!" Dean sniffed it

"Why do you want to smell like a chick?" He asked, though he didn't actually mind how it smelled. Cas frowned

"You don't like it" He stated

"No, Cas, I like it, if you want it I'll get it for you" Dean wrapped an arm around his shoulders "Anything to make you happy love" giving him a kiss on the temple. "Do you want anything else?" Cas nodded walking away to get other more feminine smelling things.

They left the store and walked around a little more before finding a store that Cas wanted to go in. It was a mix between a book store and a toy store. He pulled different books and objects off the shelves handing them to Dean. Dean just smiled and told him not to worry about how much this was going to cost. Cas had this huge happy grin on his face as they went store to store buying whatever he wanted, within reason of course. He knew Dean was paying for these with all those fake credit cards of his but he couldn't bring himself to be worried by it.

Finally they went back to the Impala dropped all the bags. They listened to the radio the whole way home. Cas drifted off at one point and woke up in bed. He blinked lazily and rubbed his eyes. Had Dean carried him all the way to bed? He wondered. He saw all his bags against the wall near the bed. There was a little note on the bedside table.

_Cas,_

_Sam and I got a call from one of Bobby's old friends asking for help on a case. It shouldn't take long I should be back by tomorrow morning or soon after. I'm sorry I didn't wake you but I wanted you to get some sleep. Gabe is still in Sam's room as far as I know. You might want to talk to him. I'll see you soon._

_Love,_

_Dean_

Cas set the note back down and went in search of Gabe. Why would he need to converse with Gabe? Has something happened? He found Gabe right were Dean's note says he was.

"Gabe?"

"Oh Cassie" Gabe groaned

"What's wrong brother?" He rushed over enveloping Gabe in a hug

"I've almost completed the bonding with Sam" he whispered his voice crackling in and out

"Isn't that a good thing? Finding someone to bond with?"

"But Cas, humans don't live forever. They die so easily."

"Have you ever known a Winchester that died easy?" Cas chuckled

"I'm serious Cas!"

"I thought bonding lengthened the lifespan?"

"Only about a hundred years though! And I'm not going to bring him back as a kid so he can go through all that shit again just to have another 140 years with him!"

"Maybe you're thinking too hard about this? Is it really that much of a deal? Instead of ruining everything by worrying about the future, why don't you focus on making the right now with him amazing?" Cas uttered these words of wisdom into his crying brothers ear. "Don't miss out on today because you are to worried about what's going to happen tomorrow that's how you miss everything"

They sat hugging for what seemed like hours, but Castiel would sit there all long as it takes to make his brother happy. "What do I do Cas?"

"I don't know Gabriel. What do you want to do? Do you want to bond completely with him?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I want to bond with him. I'm in love with him and I want everyone to know it!"

"Then tell him that! Let him know that!" Cas laughed exasperated

"Okay, okay" He chuckled

\-----

The boys got back just when Dean's note said. Gabe ran up to Sam wrapping his arms round his neck and hugging him tightly. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabe's waist and pulled him up off his tippytoes. He wrapped his legs around Sam's waist to hold himself up. Cas was a little more subtle just walking up to Dean and kissing his jaw.

"What are we housewives?" Cas mumbled making Dean chuckle

"Mmm, doesn't sound too bad. You at home cooking and relaxing. Me coming home every night to pamper you." He murmured between kisses.

"Mmm, you're right" Dean held Cas close pressing their chests together as they kissed.

"You smell really good" Dean commented running his hands down Cas' sides.

"Why thank you good sir, I must say you smell pretty good yourself" Cas answered in a phony southern accent.

"Why I do declare, that is the nicest thing" Dean replied in a similar accent.

"You guys are disgusting" Sam interrupted still clinging to his archangel, Cas stuck his tongue out at Sam

"Oh and you and Gabe are nothing like us" Dean snarked with as much sarcasm as his body could hold. Sam rolled his eyes and turned back to snogging with Gabe

"We are going to my room" He called as he loped down the hall Gabe still clinging like a baby koala.

"Keep it down you two!" Dean called after them with a smirk until Gabe yelled back

"No promises"

"Gross" Dean sighed

"Eh, you should have seen him as a teenager" Cas chuckled "You could literally hear him on the other side of the planet. Dad was never very happy about that"

"I can imagine" They moved over to the couch in the livingroom. "What about you? Were you a wild child?"

"Dean you know I wasn't. Before April I never did anything" Dean growled

"Don't talk about her" Cas' eyes went wide with surprise

"Okay, but you did ask" Cas brushed it off "I would ask but I already know your history Dean, a very, very, very, very, loooooooooong history" Dean blushed

"It can't be thaaat long" Cas gave him a try me kind of look

"Okay then mister, you tell me the name of everyone you've ever slept with."

"Uh..." Dean glanced around the room like he would find the answer somewhere, like students do when they don't study for tests. "Cassie, Lisa, Anna, all those girls when I was a teen...uh"

"I would literally die before being able to list off all the names" Dean just rolled his eyes. "And don't talk about Anna"

"Okay babe" They curled up together and opened netflix. "Addams family?"

"What's that?" Dean clicked it and the movie began to play. Cas asked questions through the entire thing but Dean couldn't bring himself to be annoyed. Cas was so curious about everything and he looked so adorable when he was confused that Dean couldn't help but stare at him.

"God your beautiful" Dean whispered into his ear.

"Mmm" Cas sighed with a content smile on his face as he drifted off as the movie ended. Dean picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bedroom. "Dean?" Cas whispered

"I'm right here angel" He crawled in behind Cas pulling him in close. "I got you beautiful" Cas smiled as he curled into Dean.

"Why do you keep calling me angel?"

"Because no matter what happens you are my angel"

<><><><><>

Gabriel settled down against Sam and their breathing slowed. "You know Sammy" he breathed "We are going to have to do that a lot when I go into heat"

"Can't wait" He wiped the thin sheen of sweat off his forehead.

They snuggled up together with the blankets thrown off the bed. Gabriel wrapped his wings around the pair as they drifted off together after they completed their bonding.

\-----

Sam woke up feeling...different. He didn't really know what felt different but he knew he felt something. Something that wasn't the way it was before he fell asleep. He smiled as he hugged Gabe to him. Maybe nothing was different. Maybe everything was. Gabe buried his face in the crook of Sam's neck. 

But he just couldn't shake the feeling. The feeling that something wasn't the same. Nothing felt bad just off. Gabe opened his honey gold eyes and took in Sam's face. "Morning Sammykins" 

"Morning sugar" 

"That's a new one" Gabe commented

"Yeah, I think it suits you" He smiles up at his partner 

"I like it" Gabe ignored the way Sam practically glowed at the moment. And not a I just had great sex glow or oh I'm so in love glow, we're talking a full on light bulb glow. He shimmed up to give Sam a kiss on the lips. "So how does being bonded to me feel?"

"I don't know. I feel different but in a good way, I think" He laughed "I sound ridiculous"

"Nah, I get it. I feel different too. But you look positively glowing."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations:  
> (french)I think I'm starting to love you more than I did before, and honestly it's starting to scare me. I never thought I could feel this way and I can't believe it turned out that you would be the one to make me feel it. I'm scared my love, that we won't last. But you have never been more beautiful to me than at this very moment, and I want to keep you forever. What do you say my dear?
> 
> (latin)It doesn't matter what language I speak for in everyone of them it is the truth I hold in every word that makes the difference. I will love you whether you understand that or not.


	6. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited: Uh,,, So like,,, I literally don't know what happens in this chapter but I deleted the rape? So,,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for some god awful reason, I wrote a rape scene? And I'm thinking back on it like,,, yeah shouldn't have done that. So, I deleted it?   
> I'm not actually rewriting the chapter so if it doesn't make sense,,, sorry about that.

After Sam and Gabe cuddled for hours Sam got this obnoxious itch on his back. He, though not wanting to, rolled out of bed. Gabriel groaned and tried to keep Sam in the bed but Sam just chuckled and got up. "Sammy" Gabriel moaned "Come back to bed"

"Gabe" Sammy moaned back "I need to shower" He pulled some clothes from the drawers "And so do you" Gabe grumbled but didn't move "Okay I'll just shower by myself then" Sam shrugged, he left the bathroom door open as he walked into it. He made sure to stand right in view of the bed as he showered. Gabe snorted and rolled over shoving his face in his pillow. 

"I'm not going to watch you shower Sammykins" Gabe called. (Let's be honest here he was totally watching.) Sam finished washing and toweled off. He pulled his clothes on before pulling out a hair dryer. He shifted uncomfortably as his shirt scratched against his back. Sam brushed and dried his majestic ass hair and walked back out to Gabe. He was about to lay back down when he ripped his shirt off. "Woah, what the fuck" Gabe jumped in surprise 

"Ugh, my back itches" Sam groaned belly flopping on the bed next to Gabe. Gabe smiled straddling his hips and dragging his nails along Sam's shoulder blades. Sam moaned at the seconds of sweet relief. "Does this have to do with the-" He shivered as Gabe continued to scratch over his shoulder blades. "-angel bond or something?" 

"Probably, maybe you are getting some magic powers or something" Gabe laughed

<><><><><>

Dean woke up to a cold bed.  _what the fuck?_ Dean started to panic until he heard the sound of the footsteps in the hallway. The door squeaked open and he felt the bed dip beside him. He looked over at Cas. "Sorry I left, I was getting hungry" Cas yawned into his fist "I made some food, I left it in the kitchen" Dean reached up and pulled Cas down. Cas sighed happily and relaxed in Dean's arms. He started to drift off again "Your food is going to get cold" he whispered

"Shut up Cas" Dean chuckled 

 

 

 

 

 _"Cas..." he heard Dean whisper "Cas...Cas! Cas! CAS CAS_ CAS CAS _"_

He felt himself be shaken awake. "CAS! Wake UP! CAS BABY!" He heard Dean's voice 

"Sam what's going on?" Dean asked in a shaky voice 

"I don't know!" Sam's worried voice came through Cas' foggy mind "Gabe what do you think?" Cas felt a warm hand on his forehead. 

"I can't find anything! I-I"

Cas groaned softly 

"HE'S AWAKE" Dean rushed over pulling Cas into his arms. "Cas, Cas, Cas, what happened? Baby are you okay?" Dean bombarded him with questions

"Uh..." Cas looked up into Dean's eyes trying to convince himself he is awake now. "Dean?"

"I'm here baby, I'm here angel" Dean runs his fingers through Cas' hair soothingly 

"I had a nightmare" Dean gave a weak chuckled

"No kidding" He smiled "You were kicking and screaming knocked me right off the bed" Cas' face twisted into a guilty smile 

"Sorry" Dean just smiled and nuzzled his face. 

"It's okay...as long as you are okay" Cas curled into Dean's chest. Sam cleared his throat.

"We are just going to go..." Cas jumped

"No! Come cuddle with us!" Dean frowned and Sam smirked awkwardly. Gabe was already jumping into bed curling up against his brother. 

"Sammy come cuddle us!" Gabe called to his boyfriend who was the only man not on the bed. Sam looked over at Dean and back at the cuddling angels. He sighed jumping on the bed to spoon his boyfriend. Dean groaned. 

"This is weird" He complained 

"Shut up" Cas giggled. Dean scoffed in disbelief. He looked over at Sam who looked like he was trying to suppress a laugh. Sam buried his face in Gabriel's hair and whispered something, probably dirty, in his ear. 

"SAM!" Gabe shouted reaching around to slap Sam on the arm. Cas jumped at Gabriel's sudden movement but quickly settled back into the warmth of Dean's embrace. 

(look at that group cuddles for Cas) 

<><><><><>

Dorothy groaned when she heard Charlie moving around in the kitchen. Charlie had been getting more and more restless after moving to OZ. Dorothy looked over at the clock that told her it was 1 in the fucking morning. She rolled out of bed pulling a sweater over her naked body and lumbered down the hall. "babe" she groaned when she spotted Charlie sitting at the table with a coffee mug in her hands. She shuffled over and took the mug and smelled it. Dorothy pulled back quickly when she smelled the strong black coffee. She gave Charlie a disappointed look. 

"Sorry" She grabbed Charlie's hand and lead her back to bed.

"You can't keep staying up Sweetheart it's not healthy"

"I know, I just can't sleep. Dorothy?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Can we go visit the Winchesters? I mean it has to have been awhile since we've seen them?" Dorothy bit her lip. 

"Sure baby. If you go to bed we can go see them tomorrow" Charlie grinned and curled into Dorothy's arms. 

"I love you" She whispered

"I love you too" Dorothy whispered back wrapping her arms tightly around the love of her life. 

<><><><><>

Jody got home late that night. Drunk off her ass. Bobby did what he always does when she comes home like this and gets her ready for bed and leaves some pain medication on the bedside table for when she wakes up. He understands why she does it. Bobby still does it sometimes too. Drinking away the pain. 

He wished she didn't, he doesn't want her to get hurt. He curls into the bed next to her holding her as close as he dares. He drifts off running his fingers through her hair comfortingly. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone actually read this, feel free to comment and tell me what no longer makes sense about the chapter.


	7. A Cafe in France

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean start a new case
> 
> Gabe tries to cheer up Cas with shopping and going to a club
> 
> protective!Dean Angry!Dean loving!Dean

Sam groaned as he felt a heavy weight on his back. His vision was blurred as he cleared the fog from his sleep. Gabe was tucked into Sam's side pressing his face into Sam's shoulder. He tried to move but the weight on his back make that impossible. Sam thought it was just Gabe's wings but it felt different. And when he looked over his shoulder and saw feathers that were not the amazing gold of his lovers but a shade of yellow like the aged pages of a book. He couldn't push himself straight up so Sam tried to roll over. He rolled right onto a wing. Usually when he did that Gabriel jumped and let out a pained yell but that didn't happen...well it didn't happen to Gabe anyway. Sam had landed on his own wing and painfully displaced some feathers as he felt the unfamiliar press of something on his back. 

He kept rolling all the way until he hit the floor. Gabriel jumped at the loud SMACK when Sam hit the ground. "Gabe" Sam groaned "What did you do?" Gabe sighed 

"I didn't do anything! What are you-" He stopped when he looked over the edge of the bed to see his large winged lover sprawled out on the floor with  _HUGE_ ASS MOTHER FUCKING WINGS FUCKING STICKING RIGHT OUT OF HIS MOTHER FUCKING BACK LIKE HOLY SHIT. He started to laugh, Gabe laughed so hard he almost fell off the bed himself. Sam finally got himself to a standing position but was leaning against a wall to keep himself from falling over. 

"Gabe!" Sam called with fear and anger in his voice "What the fuck Gabe?" Gabe had a huge grin on his face when he finally stopped laughing

"What babe? I didn't do anything!"

"Didn't do anything my ass! This isn't funny! I HAVE WINGS" Gabe collapsed into giggles again, gasping for air and holding his stomach tightly. "Gabe! I can't even stand up straight" Sam whined

"I don't think you can do anything straight Sunshine" Sam growled throwing himself at Gabe pinning him to the bed. Gabe jolted when their wings brushed together. 

"Why do I have wings Gabe?" Gabe still had that grin on his face

"I told you that angel bonding had some... side effects" 

"But fucking wings Gabriel? Really?" Gabe made a face like 'I'm not involved' if he could use his hands at the moment he would probably be putting them up to defend himself

"I don't choose what happens to you Samshine. It depends on how strong the bond is I guess"

"You GUESS???"

"You really think there is some concrete data about this shit Sammy? I told you everyone has different effects!" Gabe still had that grin on his face. No amount of Sam's faux anger was making this situation any less funny. 

"Fix it!" Sam pushed up from the bed and immediately started to fall over from the new weight on his back. 

"I don't know how" Gabe shrugged "But I can teach you a couple of tricks for caring for them and stuff" Gabe yawned. He turned his head to look at his left upper wing when it started to reach out toward Sam. "What do you think you are doing?" Gabe whispered to the wing patting it lightly. Sam started to do the same. Reaching out to Gabe. Sam, unlike Gabe, move towards his lover with questions in his eyes. 

"Gabe?" He asked. Gabe shrugged but moved enough for Sam to climb back into the bed. The sat cross legged with their knees pressed together. Their wings moved to brush each other making both men jump. After awhile they both got used to the feeling though it was still immensely pleasurable. 

"Okay Sammy, to hide your wings you need to find the grace inside you. It might be hard to find 'cause you haven't done it before" A concentrating look stuck to Sam's face. Minutes passed. Finally he looks back at Gabe. 

"I'm not really sure what I'm looking for" He stated with a blush. Gabe smiled soothingly 

"Don't worry. I couldn't do it the first time either. Think about something that makes you happy. It will light up. When you see the light try to catch it." Sam didn't really know what that entailed. How do you catch something that's inside of your soul? But he took a deep breath and calmed himself. He thought about Gabe. About their first date. A small smile worked its way onto his face. For a millisecond he saw a flash of light in his mind. He reached out for it. It was to quick and it got away, he thought harder. After a few more minutes he saw the flicker again. This time he didn't jump to grab it, he slowly reached out to it like you would a frightened animal. "Once you have it just tell it what to do." Sam carefully told it to hide his wings. 

"Are they gone?" Sam asked with clenched eyes

"Yep" Gabe sighed "You can't keep them like that forever though. You need to let them out at some point. Or at least use them." Sam nodded

"So um... how do I..." Sam blushed 

"I'll teach you everything you need to know in due time. Right now we need to focus on you not accidentally letting them free at inconvenient times" Sam raised his eyebrow "Hey. You might not always be able to control them. Like now. They are just feeling me up. Like mine are doing to you. " Sam shivered

"Have they always done this?" Gabe blushed and pulled some m&m's out of thin air and started eating them "Gabe? Have you always been touching me with your wings?" Sam asked again. 

Gabe swallowed "I mean, not" he cleared his throat "not every time, no" his blush deepened "I didn't mean to..." Sam chuckled

"It's fine Gabe. I didn't exactly hate how close you got. God this is such a chick flick moment. Let's go get some food" They got up together and Gabe hid his wings. They walked down the hallway Gabe supporting Sam slightly until he got used to his new center of gravity. Cas gave him a weird look when he entered into the kitchen. 

"Morning" He greeted with a nod of his head. He got up and grabbed Gabe's arm and lead him back out of the kitchen abandoning his coffee mug and newspaper. Sam shrugged though felt a small tug of his heart when he wasn't around Gabe anymore. He poured himself some coffee and sat down at the table. Dean entered a few minutes later with wet hair. 

"Morning Sammy" Dean greeted grabbing a cup and filling it with coffee. He took the seat across from Sam right next to Cas. 

In the other room Cas was whispering furiously to Gabe "What happened to Sam?" 

"What do you mean?" Gabe asked, Cas scowled 

"You know what I mean Gabe! Does it have to do with your bonding? Why is he looking like he is about to fall over?" Gabe snickered

"He has wings Cas" He smirked "Our bond gave him fucking wings!" Cas' jaw dropped 

"Wow. " Is all Cas said before he hugged Gabe. "Have fun trying to teach him how to control those things" Gabe blushed and Cas laughed. They walked back into the kitchen together to see Dean and Sam huddled over a computer looking at some news article. Sam's head instantly snapped up to look at Gabe when he entered and Sam smiled. 

"Hey babe, I think I found a case so me and Dean will be leaving right after breakfast okay?" Sam stated although it sounded more like he was asking for the go ahead. 

"That's fine. Me and Cassie here are going to go out on the town today. Haven't been out and about it a while. Starting to get cabin fever." He sat down in the chair next to Sam and moved his chair a little closer so their thighs pressed together. Dean brought breakfast over and they all ate while the conversation moved smoothly over the case they were doing. 

\-----

Sam closes the trunk of the Impala after he tosses his and Dean's bags into it. He moved to his door in a few steps and ducks down to get in the passenger seat. Dean starts up Baby and the sound of Metallica blasted through the speakers as they pulled out of the garage and out onto the open road. 

After a few hundred miles they stopped at a little roadside gas station to fill up. Sam ran inside to get some snacks as Dean swiped his credit card to pay for the gas. Sam grabbed all the junk he knows Dean will bitch about if he doesn't grab and he grabs some healthier options for himself. 

They were back on the road in less than ten minutes singing their hearts out to song they thought they forgot the lyrics of.

<><><><><>

Cas and Gabe finally got themselves together enough to go out and get some fresh air. They had been window shopping for a while when Gabe suggests they go somewhere else. "Paris?" he asks, Cas nods. Within seconds they are in the streets of France looking at all the boutiques and pastry shops. "How have you been feeling baby bro?"

"I'm fine Gabe"

"That nightmare still buggin' ya?" Gabe tried to sound casual but love and emotion leaked into his voice anyway.

"I can handle it Gabe. I know it was a dream. I'm fine. Perfectly fine." He whispered the last part like he was trying to convince himself of that. 

"It's okay to not be okay Cas!" Gabe tried to convince him

"Can we just shop? Please? I don't really want to think about it anymore" Gabe concedes and they walk around commenting on everything. He managed to pull a couple smiles out of Cas. Cas didn't stop blushing when they had walked into a lingerie store that was on one of the back streets. "Gabe why are we going in here?" Gabe just smiled 

"God you are so tense lately. You need to do something." Gabe chuckled "I'm not saying you need to get laid. I'm saying you need to relax and I think this could help" Cas didn't exactly know how it could help, he definitely knew it would get him laid, however he just let Gabe babble on about his selections that he demanded Cas at least try on.  Gabe had even gone as far as to take Cas' phone and to sneakily take pictures when Cas struck a pose before laughing. Gabriel himself tried some stuff on taking a couple pictures to tease Sam with later. He didn't make Cas buy anything, he did that behind his back. 

They took a break at a little coffee shop and sat down at a window seat watching the sun start it's decent through the sky. The blue far from faded but you could see the orange of the sun creep out along the edges just a bit more. The conversation flowed from the cafe to Sam to Dean to bees to candy. Really anything they could think of. After a while they walked back out onto the street and into a few more shops. 

"You know what could be fun?" Gabe asked biting off a piece of twizzler they bought from a sweets shop they passed. Cas gave him a look that said 'what now?' "We should go to a club!" Castiel groaned

"I am not going to a club"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to. Besides what would Dean think?" Gabe wrinkled his nose

"Doesn't matter what Dean thinks we should go!"

\-----

Castiel doesn't really know how but Gabriel actually manages to talk him into going to a club. They went back to the bunker first though. To clean up and eat before heading back out. They went to a club in a city near where the boys had stopped for the night, well they didn't know that. Cas mostly stood to the side until Gabe got some drinks into him and he would at least get on the dance floor. He might not look it but Cas it a really good dancer. He had attracted several people who wanted to dance with him but he had declined. 

After a few more drinks under Gabriel's not so careful eye Castiel was dancing with anyone and everyone. Though in a friendly-ish manner. Gabriel had made himself the life of the club and was up on tables, throwing confetti, tossing back drinks like nobodies business. Cas actually seemed to be enjoying himself ignoring the fact that the hangover he would have in the morning would be massive as he felt another shot hit the back of his throat. 

He felt hands on his hips and he started to sway in time to the person holding onto him. He felt hot wet breaths on the back of his neck and ear. He turned his head and laid his piercing blue eyes on the person holding him. He smelt the alcohol on his breath as he started to talk "You wanna come back to my place?" The voice asked in a breathy  whisper. Cas shook his head

"I'm fine here thanks" The grip on his hips got tighter, almost painful. 

"Oh come on, I can make it worth your while" 

"No. Please let go of me" Cas tried to keep the alarm out of his voice. He remembers someone telling him how to handle this situation. He tried to remove the man's hands but they didn't want to move. 

"Come with me" The voice said again

"No. I don't want to" He struggled to get out of the man's grip. "GABE! GABE!" He called out, like his brother could hear him over the music. Cas started to curse himself for how much alcohol he had consumed as he started to get dizzy. 

Gabe could hear his brothers calls but he could get to him. Someone had grabbed him and started to grind all up on him. He tried to push them away but he didn't want to hurt them. He was getting more and more forceful but the person was not letting go. He came to the conclusion that it could not be human. No human could hold and angel definitely not an archangel. he did the only thing he could do. He called out for Sam. 

<><><><><>

 As they got closer to the town Dean turned down the music and prompted Sam to tell him what's going on. 

"Okay so we have a few murders a group of guys have been dying one by one. No connections." He continued on like that for the rest of the ride describing what happened to all the men. They pulled into a seedy looking motel and checked in. When they got to their room and set everything up they started trying to connect the dots. They agreed to go to the crime scenes tomorrow when they woke up. Sam closed his laptop and walked into the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth when he felt his stomach flip. 

"Dean! Dean get up we need to go!" Sam rushed to put his shoes on stumbling all over the place. 

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. I feel like there is something bad happening. We need to go" He ran out to the Impala with a grumpy sleepy Dean on his heels. He gave simple quick directions that he didn't know where they lead to. 

They pulled up outside a club that was practically vibrating the ground they were standing on. Sam ran right past the bouncers who tried to stop him. He shoved past people not even looking back to see if Dean was following him. He found Gabe crowded up against a wall by some guy. He rushed over punching the guy in the side of the head as hard as he could making him stumble back. He pulled Gabe into his arms "Are you okay?"

"find Cas! Something's wrong" Sam grabs his hand and starts pushing through the crowd again looking for Cas. He finds Cas being pulled toward the back exit by a figure that he couldn't see. He couldn't find Dean either. He rushed over to grab Cas but was pulled back when he felt something pulling at Gabe.  _Where is Dean?_ Sam thought before he entered a tug of war match over his boyfriend. He finally won as that faced over to grab Cas before he could get him out the door that they were much closer to that they were before. They all jump when Dean flies through the door Cas it getting tugged toward and he stabs the guy right in the eye making him let go of Cas sending Cas flying into Sam and Gabe. Dean checked to make sure the whatever the hell it was was dead before rushing over to grab Cas. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AT A CLUB CAS? DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" He held Cas tightly to his chest running his hands down his arms and holding Cas' hips. "He could have hurt you Cas" Dean whispered Cas barely heard him over the music that was still pumping out of the speakers. 

"I'm sorry. Gabe thought it would help." He immediatly realized it was a idea to say that when Dean turned to go after Gabe. Cas held him back, "It wasn't his fault! He got attacked too!" He tried to reason with him 

"I don't CaRE CAS HE PUT YOU IN DANGER!" 

"God damn it Dean calm down! Nothing good will come of this! Let's just go!" Cas pulled Dean to the door and out to Baby. Sam walked out a little bit later with Gabe hanging off him like a baby koala bear. Dean got in the driver seat not looking at his brother or Gabe . Cas slid in next to him curling into his arm to try and calm him. Gabe buried his face in Sam's neck keeping his eyes shut tight and holding his arms around Sam's neck. 

"I got you Gabe" Sam whispered stroking down his angel's back. "Everything is going to be fine, i go you baby" Gabe started to relax into his arms "It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known that was going to happen." 

Cas could feel the anger rolling off of Dean as he parked Baby outside of the motel. He could feel how much Dean was worried by the way he pushed him up against the Impala and kissed the air right out of him. He could feel Dean's fear as he carded his fingers through Cas' hair. His relief when he pressed his forehead to Cas'. Cas' heartbeat quickened when he felt Dean's hand under his shirt. He held Dean close. "I'm okay Dean, I'm alright. Everything's okay." Dean's head snapped up. 

"No it isn't alright! What would have happened if me and Sam hadn't shown up? I don't even know how Sam knew. You could have been hurt! I don't even want to think about what could have happened." He whispered the last part dropping his head to Cas' shoulder. "What would happen to me if you weren't around anymore, because I couldn't protect you?" Castiel stayed silent. Because he knows what would have happened. Whoever or whatever that thing was would have done whatever it was going to do. 

"But you did save me Dean!"

"But if I hadn't? If we had been miles out? Or asleep?" He could see the tears welling in Dean's eyes "And after that fucking god forsaken nightmare you had a couple nights ago?" Cas could barely breath with how tightly Dean was holding him. But he didn't care, he relished in how much Dean cared for him. 

"I love you too Dean" Cas whispered


	8. Gabriel In The Doghouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving  
> fluffy Destiel  
> bar scene  
> flirty!Gabe & angry!Sam  
> Gabe is in trouble  
> Protective!Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's thanksgiving time for me i decided a little cute thanksgiving scene was necessary  
> by that logic there should be a christmas scene  
> and there will be  
> but not for another month  
> but i can say  
> that the christmas chapter will stage a comeback of something Gabe got on the france trip

"Gabe?" Sam asked as he poked his head into the kitchen. Gabe was running around cooking and cleaning during intermissions. He had this big smile on his face when he turned to look at Sam. 

"Hey-oh Samshine!" 

"What are you up to babe?" 

"Well Sammy it is Thanksgiving is it not? I'm making a big dinner for all of us!" He jumped around the room excitedly pointing out all the food he made. Sam's jaw dropped, there was enough food to feed a small army. "It will be ready within the hour! Good thing I already called Bobby and Charlie and Kevin and yeah you get the image" He smiled. Sam stept closer to pull Gabe into a hug. 

"This is amazing Gabe" Sam whispered into his lover's ear. Gabe blushed hugging Sam back. 

<><><><><>

They cleaned off the tables in the library to seat everyone. The atmosphere was warm and happy. Gabriel did an amazing job cooking and everyone told him so about a million times. 

"I mean it Gabriel this was delicious" Dorothy complemented with nods of agreement all around the table 

"I didn't even know you could cook" Gabe shrugged with a blush

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Amazing. Where's the pie?" Dean asked making the group laugh. Cas gave him a sharp look. "What?" Cas rolled his eyes but couldn't suppress the amused smile on his face. 

"Oh Dean-o I have pie" Gabriel snapped his fingers and pies popped up in replacement of empty plates. Sam smiled gripping Gabe's leg under the table making him jump slightly. Gabe was engaged in a very... energetic conversation with Kevin over what kind of candy is the best. Dean was chatting with Bobby and Jody about their latest case. Charlie had started a debate with Cas over something or other. Dorothy had contented herself with discussing OZ and her plans for her and Charlie with Sam. Though Sam was only half paying attention, he shifted his hand a little higher on Gabriel's leg. 

"Kevin I'm not disagreeing with you, I'm just saying jelly beans are not the best candy out their!" Kevin shook his head in disbelief

"Gabriel you cannot, with your age and experience, that jelly beans are not one of the greatest candies ever made!" Sam shifted his hand a little more

"Dude! I can't even believe I actually-" he jumped when Sam started to rub small circles on his inner thigh "Have to fight you on this!" He cast a glance at Sam who was completely turned away from him "I think I would know! I mean really Kevin?" 

"I can't believe you like what? Lollipops? More? I mean they aren't bad but really? They are not better than jelly beans!" He looked at Sam again in time to see him laugh at something Charlie blurted out in hopes of winning whatever it was they were fighting about. Something about... teddy bears? 

"Dean could totally get me more teddy bears than Dorothy could get you!" Cas argued 

"Right because Dean is so the boyfriend that would get you a teddy bear! Dorothy!" Charlie called out turning to her girlfriend "Who would will more teddy bears you or Dean?" Dean turned hearing his name being spoken multiple times.

"What in the sam hell are you gabber jawing about over there" Bobby cut in with an annoyed grunt trying to hide his amused smirk. 

"Well - Dorothy is - No I said Dean - is better at - could get me more - teddy bears than - " 

"Oh my god shut up" Dean moaned. Sam contented himself with sliding his hand even further up Gabe's leg once again making Gabe jump and cut him a look. Sam's long fingers flickered lightly against  _him._ Gabe grabbed his hand to stop his movements making Sam chuckle. 

Cas made a discontented sound staring at Dean. "What Cas? Fuckin' I'm not going to be apart of your 'my horse is bigger than your horse' thing" Cas pouted making Dean sigh and pull him out of his chair and into his lap. Cas made a half hearted attempt to shove Dean away. "Stop squirming around Cas" Dean grumbled 

"Make me" Cas taunted, Dean got this evil smirk on his face as he got real close to Cas' ear. Time stretched on and Castiel's cheeks got redder and redder. "Dean!" He slapped Dean on the arm making Dean laugh. Everyone turned back to regular conversation as Cas got off Dean's lap and they walked into the hall together. 

"So Sammy" Jody started "You seeing anyone?" Sam felt a blush creep up his neck

"Yeah Sammykins, you been seeing anyone?" Gabriel teased. 

"I don't know Gabe. Am I seeing someone?" Gabe smirked. In one big swoop Sam lifted Gabe out of his chair and into his lap, like Dean had done to Cas, and kissed him soundly on the lips. 

"Wow. That. is. such. a. surprise. i. could. never. have. guessed." Charlie muttered her voice drowning in sarcasm. 

"We are at a dinner table boys" Bobby groaned with a smile on his face "I'm happy for you though ya idjit" 

"I knew it! Dorothy you owe me 20 bucks!" Kevin cackled. She grumbled as she pulled out her wallet and handed over a ten, a five, and a handful of ones. 

"You were betting on me?" Sam asked 

"Jody wanted to bet me it wouldn't happen until after Christmas." Bobby muttered "I said it would happen when pigs fly and you manage to get your head out of your ass long enough to see how in love with you that angel is" Gabe's cheeks burned 

"I wouldn't call it loooove" Gabe coughed, Sam quirked his eyebrow

"I have proof that goes against that claim if you don't remember..." Gabe rolled his eyes "I love you so much" Sam laughed in a baby voice. "Don't you love me? 'Cause I love you" Sam was grabbing at Gabe keeping him from running away and trying to tickle him at the same time. "Come on Gabey. Just say it. You know you want to."

"No" Gabe gasped out between laughing and struggling to get away

"Yeeeees" Sam laughed

"Noooooooo" Gabe laughed

"Say it. I know you're dying to"

"I love you! Okay. Stop." he laughed out as he went limp in Sam's strong arms "I love you, you giant" A big goofy grin plastered itself on Sam's face. 

"I know" 

<><><><><>

"Dean" Cas managed "We've been at this for quite some time. I think-" he groaned "I think it's time we head baaaaaaack" 

"Just. a. few. more." Dean grunted out 

"Dean" Cas moaned "I don't know how much longer I can do this" 

"Almost there" 

"Dean!"

"I'm gonna - I'm gonna -" 

"Oh my god" 

"We're done! We built this fucking TV stand!" Dean smiled 

"Good job babe" Cas smiled giving him a peck on the cheek "Need any help bringing it out to the living room?" 

"Yeah just go hold that end and lift when I say to" Dean instructed

 They lifted up the surprisingly heavy TV stand and carried it the short way through the hall into the living space. The TV already had a stand but Dean had bought a better one and finally put it together. They set it down and went to work switching it out with the old one. It looked so much nicer when they were done. "All we need now is a nice couch and a couple chairs" 

"Mmmm" Cas agreed. 

"Come 'er" Dean laughed pulled Cas against him. Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder and listened to his steady heartbeat. Dean tucked Cas' head under his chin. He slowly began to sway them back and forth. Moving in slow circles. "Dance with me?" He whispered. He couldn't see but Castiel had a bright smile lighting up his whole face. Dean pressed his hand to Cas' lower back and interlocked their fingers. Cas raised his arm to hold his hand against Dean's shoulder and looked up into his eyes. They danced around the small living room with huge smiles on their faces. 

Dean twirled Cas making him laugh. They didn't  have any music so they danced in time to the beat of their hearts. Dean couldn't see anything but Cas in this moment. All he could hear, smell, taste, touch, was Cas. "I love you" He whispered as he held Cas close. 

"I love you too Dean" Cas replied as he pressed his forehead to Dean's. Dean slowly moved forward to press his lips to Cas'. But Dean smiled too much for a kiss to happen and settled for rubbing their cheeks together. "Your beard tickles" Cas giggled

"You love it" Dean reasons nipping at Cas' ear

"I do" Cas moaned

<><><><><>

"So Gabe! When did Sammy finally ask you out?" Charlie asked interrupting the conversation Gabe was having with Jody. 

"Oh um..." Gabe blushed "Well Sam was walking out of the shower-"

"And Gabe was just standing in my room" Sam interjected

"-And he just asked me out" Gabe took a bite of pie so he didn't have to answer anymore questions

"And how did the date go?" 

"How do you think it went" Sam laughed "He fell in love with me" Sam did a hair flip "duh" Everyone laughed "We went on a picnic and I had a great time" Sam tightened his grip on Gabe's hips "How about you babe?" 

"Shut up" Gabe mumbled as his face flushed a bright red

"That's so cute!" Charlie giggled "All Dorothy did was bring me to OZ" Dorothy scoffed

"That is so not true! I've done tons of things for you."

"Like what"

"Like..." She started whispering in Charlie's ear making everyone around the table curious. Charlie started to blushed and pushed Dorothy's smirking face away from her ear. 

"You're horrible. And I hate you" Dorothy just sat there smugly

"What about you Kevin? Got yourself a special little lady?"

"No" Kevin blushed 

<><><><><>

It had gotten late and they all said their goodbyes. Cas and Dean had rejoined the group near the end of the night with smiles on their faces and a bunch of smirking family members. "You take care of my boy Cas. And you to Gabe." Jody commented lightly but they could hear the threat under it. 

"Of course" Cas responded with a smile and a squeeze of Dean's waist 

"Yes ma'am" Gabe gave a flippant salute before scurrying off to the kitchen to clean everything up. 

"See ya later ya idjits"  Bobby grunted out with a hug and a hidden smile

"Love you too Bobby" Sam laughed 

They settled into chairs that were arranged around the new TV stand with the same old crap TV. "What do you guys want to watch?"

-_-_-_-_-_-

"Do you really think going to a bar is the best idea?" Dean asked again even though they were all already dressed and in the Impala.

"Yes, we need some fun. Right babe?" Sam responded. Gabe and Cas agreed from the back seat. 

"Nothing bad is going to happen!" Cas commented running his hand over Dean's shoulder. 

They pulled up outside of a bar that was teeming with people. Dean still looked apprehensive about the whole situation Cas quickly put him to easy by holding his hand. The group found a table in the back that could fit all of them and still allow them to hear each other. Dean walked up to the bar to get their drinks. 

"Don't you think he's been up there for a while?" Cas asked for the third time that minute 

"This place is packed he's probably still waiting" Sam dismissed Cas' worry

"But it's not like him to wait" Cas huffed as neither of them responded. He got up from the table and walked closer to the bar. It took him a minute but he spotted Dean talking to a blonde haired woman; Someone who looked just like Dean's type. He couldn't hear what Dean was saying but he was smiling. Cas got closer but he still couldn't hear him. He noticed the seat behind Dean was empty so he strategically moved through the throng of people to sit down. 

"So handsome you here with anyone?" The blonde asked with a lusty lilt in her voice

"I am" Dean replied "The most beautiful man alive" The lady gasped. Cas thought it a good time to step in. He wrapped an arm around Dean's waist

"You almost done baby?" He asked. Dean relaxed into his arms

"Hmm. Yep. Can you help me carry these Cas?"

"Of course" He smiled pecking Dean's cheek. Well trying to but Dean grabbed his face and planted a big kiss right on his lips... not that he was complaining. They walked back to the table and sat the drinks down interrupting  Sam's and Gabriel's make out session. 

"Really guys? C'mon" Gabe just stuck his tongue out at them before shoving it back down Sam's throat. 

"I have to pee" Cas announced a little while later and got up to go to the bathroom. Dean chuckled and turned back to his conversation with Sam. 

*twenty minutes later*

"Where the fuck is Cas?" Dean asked to no one in particular. Sam shrugged.

"Go look for him" 

\- - - - -

"I really need to get back to my boyfriend now" Cas tried to excuse himself again but the man grabbed his arm and pulled Cas up against him

"You don't need to make up some fake boyfriend to try and get rid of me" He chuckled 

"I'm not lying! Dean doesn't take kindly to other people touching me." Cas tried to pull himself away again. 

"Just have one drink with me" The man tried to bargain

"I would really rather not" Cas tried walking away again. The man gripped his arm

"I'm not asking again" He growled

"Let me go" 

"Don't be such a bitch" He raised his hand to slap Cas across the face

"You touch him you die" Dean spat out grabbing the guy around the throat

"Who the fuck are you?" The man snarled 

"I'm the boyfriend" Dean reeled back his arm to punch the guy again "Don't ever call him a bitch" He punched him square in the nose making blood spray everywhere. 

"You're just a bitch too" The guy grumbled earning another punch 

"Who's the bitch in this situation? I'm not the one getting the shit beat outta him" Dean snarled

"I think it's time to stop Dean" Cas said quietly placing a hand on his arm. Dean dropped the guy and wrapped Cas up in his arms. 

"I can't let you do anything can I?" Dean chuckled humorlessly. They walked back to their table where Sam kept asking Dean about the blood on his knuckles. 

"This is why we don't go to bars anymore" Dean said to himself as he took another sip of his beer. 

"Well hey sugar" A pretty looking brunette slurred setting herself in Gabe's lap. 

"Why hello" He returned

"You wanna buy me a drink?" She asked. Sam gave Gabe a sharp look

"Sorry miss. I've got someone to buy drinks for already" She pouted pawing at Gabe's chest 

"I'm sure I'm much more fun than any other girl here" 

"I have no doubt" Gabe laughed

"But he's taken" Came Sam's deep voice making the girl jump

"Well she's not here is she" the girl laughed oblivious. Sam growled. 

"Gabe?" 

"I think you need to go lady" Dean grunted from across the table. She winked at him and sent him a flirt smile, Cas frowned moving himself into Dean's lap.

"Oh I think Gabe likes me!" She giggled drunkenly "I don't want to leave!" She tossed her arms around his neck. 

"I told you, he's taken" Sam said taking labored breaths glaring at Gabe

"He is in so much trouble" Dean whispered to Cas, Cas nodded silently 

"Well where's the girlfriend then? I don't see a ring on his finger." 

"I should get him a collar" Sam grumbled. Gabe laughed

"Kinky babe" The woman looked between Sam and Gabe for a second

"I'd like to be the meat in that sandwich if you know what I'm saying" she laughed 

"No thanks" Sam said in a voice that sounded like he was trying not to kill her. 

"Spoilsport" she laughed "How 'bout you Gaby? You into it?"

"I'm going to go with no..." He filtered off realizing just how much in trouble he was "And I'm also going to have to ask you to move" 

"Nah! You're real comfy. Did you know that?" She asked turning to look at Sam 

"Your boy real soft!" She giggled "I have half a mind just to keep him myself" Sam opened and closed his mouth before he just got up and left the table. Dean and Cas ran after him. Gabe pushed the woman off his lap as gently as he could and ran after Sam himself. 

They all piled back into the car with Sam ignoring everyone and looking out the window like Miley Cyrus at the beginning of The Last Song. "Sam-"

"I am not talking to you Gabriel" Dean tried, and failed, to suppress his smirk

"Oh shut up Dean" Gabe grumbled, Cas shoved his elbow into Gabe's gut making him grunt and shoot a not so friendly look at him. 

They all arrived back at the bunker in silence. "Well that was certainly an interesting night." Cas mumbled "Come on Dean. I want to go to sleep now." Dean nodded walking to their room hand in hand

"Sam-"

"Don't Gabe. It's fine. Just find somewhere else to sleep tonight." Sam interrupted through clenched teeth. 

"C'mon Sammy I'm sorry" Sam held up his hand to stop Gabe

"Just don't Gabe" He walked off down the hall toward his own bedroom. Gabe slumped to his room and into his cold bed. 

\-----

Gabe was glad the next morning that angels don't need to sleep because he hadn't slept a wink. All he could do was think about Sam alone in his bed, not with him. Gabe shivered from the cold feeling that sat itself in his chest. He shuffled to the kitchen in hopes that Sam would let him apologize. Sam was already in there with a cup of coffee and his laptop. Gabe noted the bags under his eyes. 

"Good morning Sammy" Gabe tried pouring himself some coffee and sitting down across from his lover. 

"Gabe" Sam said tersely and went back to working but not before running his eyes over Gabe making sure he was alright. 

"I love you Sam" Sam looked up into the pleading eyes of a heartbroken archangel

"Are you sure you don't love that brunette? You seemed pretty sweet on her last night" Sam bit out making Gabe flinch. 

"Sorry" Gabe muttered but Sam ignored him "I'm sorry Sammy, I really am! I'm not used to... being in a relationship like ours... I love you Sammy. Always have always will" 

"You sure know how to show that Gabriel" 

"How can I make it up to you?" 

"I don't know Gabriel. What can you do to make it up to me?" Sam gathered his laptop and marched out of the room passing by a sleepy looking Cas. Cas yawned and carded his fingers through his hair before getting himself some coffee. 

"I see your apology went well"   

"Bite me Cas" Gabe frowned "What should I do? To make it up to him?" Cas shrugged

"Do I look like an authority on anything these men do? Just do what feels like the right thing to do and if it isn't then try something else" Gabe sat for a moment. And really thought about what he could do. 

"What if I took him on a date?"

"I don't know" Cas shrugged again sitting where Sam was just moments ago. Dean entered with a kiss on Cas' cheek and he started preparing a make shift breakfast for everyone. 

"Dean what do you think?"

"About what?"

"Would me taking Sam on a date make this better?"

"Gabe" Dean turned to face him crossing his arms "I didn't think it was possible but you really messed Sam up. You gotta prove that he really is the only person you are and ever will be interested in. He doesn't think he's good enough. It's your job that he know he is. And if you fuck up one more time I'm going to kill you" Dean turned back to his cooking

"Well fuck" 

 


	9. Gabe gets a tattoo and Gomez the kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe gets a tattoo  
> Cas gets a kitten named Gomez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE"S ANOTHER CHAPTER  
> YAY  
> DRAHMA  
> CUTENESS (i think)  
> OMG KITTEN

Sam had gone back to sleeping in his own room. And Gabriel was really feeling the effects of that. He could already tell that the sleep he was getting was subpar and not what he was used to. Gabe still didn't know how to say he was sorry. 

It was about 3 am when Gabe got out of bed, giving up on the thought of sleep. He scuffed his feet along the hallway that led to Sam's room. He got close enough to notice a light coming from under the door. Instead of knocking he just opened the door on Sammy reading a book. Sam looked up seeming un-startled. "Gabe" He greeted before looking back to his book. 

"Why aren't you asleep?" Gabe blurted out not being about to control his want to care for Sam. 

"I couldn't stay asleep. Why aren't you asleep, in your own bed?" Sam added

"I couldn't sleep." Gabe stuck his hands in the pockets of his red robe. He walked closer to the bed slowly. Sam just watched him wander over. 

"Gabe" Sam sighed "Go back to your room" Gabe dropped his head. 

"I'm sorry Sammy! I really am you have to believe me!" 

"I don't  _have_ to do anything Gabe" Sam replied calmly. Gabe dropped to his knees beside the bed begging

"Please Sammy" He whispered "I love you. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I promise." Sam eyed him wearily. 

"Gabe, I don't-"

"What do I have to do to prove it to you?" 

"Gabe-"

"Seriously Sam, what, will, it, take?" His face was so serious it was starting to worry Sam slightly

"I don't know." 

"I'll do anything Sammy!" Sam suddenly got a wicked smirk on his face

"Anything?" He asked a mischievous glint in his eyes

"Anything" Gabe stated adamantly nodding his head. 

\- - - - -

"You need to keep this covered for the next couple days" The man said as he covered Gabe's new tattoo in plastic wrap. "Be careful when you shower too. Don't put to much sun on it either" Gabe nodded. 

"Anything else?" Gabe asked glancing over at the smiling Sam that was sitting across from him. 

"Yeah. Don't break up with him. There ain't no cover up tattoo artists around here." Gabe smiled weakly. 

"I won't" Sam's smiled turned from a grin to a sweet reassuring smile that settled some of Gabe's nerves. 

Gabe walked over to Sam and laced their fingers together. Sam held his chin in place softly and kissed him sweetly. Gabe didn't know why he was nervous if he wanted to get rid of it he could just snap his fingers and it would be gone. Maybe it was the fact that it was like a branding. The tattoo was placed below his left collarbone in flowing beautiful calligraphy  _"Property of Sam Winchester"_  At first Gabe had rejected the idea thinking it was juvenile. But he had finally given in, not that Sam had coerced him. Sam was perfectly fine with choosing some other kind of test but Gabe had decided on this one. 

"Gabe?" Sam asked softly as they got into the Impala and started to drive back home. 

"Yeah?" 

"You didn't have to do this. I wouldn't have been mad." He reached over and grabbed one of Gabe's hands in his own. 

"I know. I did this because I wanted to." He smiled over at Sam and he smiled back. 

"I love you Gabe" Gabe felt his heart pound in his chest. 

"I love you too Samalamb" They sat in a comfortable silence the rest of the way home, their hands never separating. When they got back to the bunker they just went back to Gabe's room and held each other. Feeling the closeness and love that flowed between them so easily. 

<><><><><>

"Cas we are not getting a cat" Dean groaned for the millionth time as Cas picked up another kitten and held it up to Dean's face

"But Deeeeaaaan" Cas whined "He likes you" Cas giggled when the kitten wiggled out of his hands and sat on Dean's shoulder and rubbed his face against Dean's jaw. 

"We don't have time for a cat Cas" Dean tried to reason but Cas pouted. Dean carefully put the little white and black cow print kitten at his feet and looked back at Cas. Cas laced his arms around Dean's neck and kissed him soundly. 

"What about now?" He asked with a laugh. Dean grunted,

"We're getting there" Cas laughed again pressing his lips to Dean's. They kissed a couple more times. 

"You guys are adorable but we do have kids in here and I don't think they need a sex ed lesson" a short brunette woman laughed interrupting their moment. 

"Oh we don't-" Cas started but Dean cut him off

"Sorry 'bout that" Dean winked holding Cas close. 

"You gonna buy anything guys? Any of these miniature cats catch your fancy?" Cas nodded at the same time Dean shook his head. She quirked her eyebrow "Huh. Well then." She looked down at the kitten nuzzling Dean's leg "Looks like Gomez likes you tough guy" Cas smiled

"Dean we need him." 

"Cas..." Dean looked him in the eye trying to convey that he did not want a cat

"What? Gabriel and I can take care of him no problem! AND he likes you!" Cas held Gomez up to Dean's face again. 

"I don't know Cas...this is a lot of responsibility. And we are on the road a lot."

"But DEEEEEAAAAN, it's not like you take me with you anyway."

"The last time you left the bunker you got attacked! And by another human! I can't trust people around you Cas! I can't lose you, I need you Cas." Cas blushed

"The cat can keep me company! Until you get back of course." Gomez found his place on Dean's shoulder again.  

"If I can butt in for a second... Dean? Was it?" She looked over at Dean, he nodded "Well first of all my name is Kayla" she pointed to the tag on her blue shirt "And your Cas?"

"Castiel" He corrected, she smiled.

"Okay Castiel, why don't you two make a bet?" They looked at her questioningly "Like a coin flip or something like that." Dean and Cas looked at each other

"Rock Paper Scissors" Dean suggested. Cas rolled his eyes but agreed

"Rock paper scissors shoot" Dean pulled rock and Cas pulled paper. Dean groaned but they went again "Rock paper scissors shoot" Dean pulled scissors this time while Cas pulled paper again "Ha" Cas rolled his amazingly vibrant blue eyes that held a little twinkle in them. "Rock paper scissors shoot" Dean pulled scissors again while Cas pulled rock. 

"I win! We'll take the cat!"

"Wait! Best three out of four" Dean tried but Cas just rolled his eyes. 

"So what do I need to buy for this little guy?" Cas asked as him and Kayla walked away down the isles and Gomez nuzzled Dean's face some more. 

"You are so gunna get it" He whispered to the kitten. Gomez purred vibrating his entire body almost falling of Dean's shoulder in the process. Dean caught him easily balancing him back out with a quick scratch behind the ears. 

Cas wandered back a little while later with his arms filled with cat and kitten stuff. 

"We are not putting him in a pink collar!" Dean commented when he saw what was in Cas' hand. Cas looked at it.

"Why not?" 

"Cause, it's girly" Cas frowned

"I like it. I want him to wear it." Dean grunted

"It better be the only pink thing" 

"There is nothing wrong with pink Dean" Kayla interjected making Cas nod

"Gomez will look fantastic in pink" Cas took Gomez off Dean's shoulder and fastened the soft pink, almost peach, colored collar around Gomez's neck. Gomez purred even more sending a wink at Dean. 

"You have everything now?" Dean asked not wanting to see the bill for all this stuff. 

"Well there is some stuff that we need to put up on the walls and stuff of the bunker so that he can move around up in the air" 

"We are not turning the bunker into a cat house" Dean stated but Cas just rolled his eyes. He seems to be doing that a lot. 

"So Kayla what do you think would be the best one for us to get?" 

"Well the way you described your house I'd say just get a bunch of cat trees. Place them well in like the living room, kitchen, bedroom, any rooms he's bound to spend time in ya know. Get plenty of toys to. The selection you have now Castiel is great but you may need more as time goes on." They continued talking as Dean started at the kitten that was still resting in Cas' arms. 

"I am so going to regret this" He muttered under his breath as they climbed into Baby together and set off back to the bunker but not before Kayla gave Cas her number so they could talk about cats more. 

"Thank you Dean" Cas said curling into his boyfriend's arm trying to be cute. 

"Yeah, yeah." Dean dismissed. Cas smiled and pecked Dean's cheek making Dean's lips curl up at the ends. Gomez scratched at the door of the carrying case he was in disrupting the moment. 

<><><><><>

"Dean? Why do I smell-" Sam stopped when he saw a kitten on Dean's bed next to him as he flipped through a magazine. "Dean?" Dean looked up at him and smiled

"Hey Sammy! Cas got a cat. His name is Gomez." Dean looked at the kitten before turning back to his magazine. 

"I can see that. Uh, why?" He walked over and offered his hand to the kitten to sniff. Gomez rubbed his head against Sam's hand and licked his middle finger lightly. 

"He wanted one. And I-"

"And you are whipped" Sam chuckled "Where is Cas anyway?"

"Kitchen. I think he is making lunch" Sam nodded walking out to the kitchen where Cas and Gabe are already sitting.   

"Sam you branded my brother" Cas greeted him as Sam entered the kitchen. Sam froze looking between Gabe and Cas judging their body language. Gabe blew a kiss at him while Cas just stood there. 

"I told him he didn't have to" 

"I already told you Cassie, I wanted to do it for him." Cas turned back to the stove. He stirred something around a pan while Gabe and him talked about something Sam didn't understand. 

"So Dean let you get a cat?" Sam asked wanting to be included into the conversation

"Yes" Cas responded briefly. 

"Why the hell do you have a cat?" Gabe asked looking up at Cas.

"I wanted a cat, his name is Gomez" Cas started pulling plates and cups from the cabinets to serve lunch. "I'll go get Dean and then we can have lunch" Sam took a seat next to Gabe and grabbed his hand. 

"I love you Gabe" Sam's eyes found Gabriel's honey colored ones and he stared into them. Gabe blushed.

"I love you too Samshine" 

<><><><><>

some time later

<><><><><>

Cas had Dean pinned down to the bed and kissed him passionately. Dean moaned kissing him back with the same passion. "Cas..." Dean whispered. Cas just moved down to suck on Dean's neck. He let go of Dean's wrists so he could trail his nimble fingers over Dean's well built chest. "Fuck Cas" Dean groaned when Cas kissed down his chest and reached his nipple pulling it between his teeth and rolling it around with his soft velvety tongue. 

Cas smiled at the sound and moved up to kiss Dean's lips again. Dean bucked his lips up to rut against Cas' hips that were hovering just above him. Cas moaned into his mouth making him rut even harder. Cas helped by grinding down onto Dean as well. "Deaan" Cas moaned brushing his thumb against Dean's cheek bone. 

"Left stand" Dean panted rutting up as hard as he could "Bottom drawer" Cas reached down to open the drawer when he felt the fuzzy head of a kitten in his palm. Cas looked over the side to see Gomez sitting there watching them. He gave Cas a little wink and jumped on the bed. "Uh Cas?" Dean groaned "I think your cat just cockblocked us" Cas frowned. 

"Give me a second" He picked up the cat and set it outside Dean's door and closed it. He returned to the bed but the mood was already ruined. 

"It's okay Cas. We can just cuddle." Dean offered 

"I don't want to cuddle Dean, I want to have sex with you" Dean blushed and cleared his throat.

"Uh..." Cas flushed a deep red 

"Sorry. Um I'm going to go make tea now. Want anything?" He asked getting up from the bed and opening the door letting Gomez in again. 

"No I think I'm just going to take a shower now" Dean sighed walking towards the bathroom. Cas nodded walking down the hall and Gomez following him. 

"Gomez! Why would you do that? Huh?" Gomez rubbed against his leg purring. "I was that close cat" Cas grumbled putting water in a kettle and setting it on a burner. The kettle began its annoying high pitch whistle after a couple of minutes and Cas took it off the stove. He took his steaming mug back to their room and settled onto the bed. He listen to the sound of the water coming from the shower as he drank his tea. It was green tea with honey. Dean walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Cas watched a few drops of water roll down Dean's chest and get soaked into the towel. Dean smiled at him and threw on some boxers and a basic boring tee-shirt and crawled into bed. 

"Are you sure you don't want to cuddle?" Dean asked again as he turned off the lamp on his side of the bed. Cas drained the rest of his drink and flicked off his light. He curled into Dean's chest and held his waist tight. Dean kissed his forehead and held onto him just as tight. 

"Good night Dean"

"Good night angel"

<><><><><>

"Hey Samosa?" Gabe asked threading his fingers through Sam's hair 

"Yeah sugar?"

"When was the last time you let your wings out?" Sam blinked up at him making him sigh. "Let them out" Sam groaned

"But i never use them" 

"That's the point Sammy. They are like every other part of the body. If you don't use it it becomes stiff and weak. Come on, I'll groom them for you." Sam sat up and pulled his shirt off. "You don't-" Gabe cut himself off, was he really going to tell Sam to  _not_ get naked, or at least half naked, for him? Sam settled himself with his back to Gabriel as he found Gabe's grace inside of him and pulled his wings into this dimension. He stretched them out so they brushed against the walls on either side of the room before pulling them closer for Gabe to groom them. "Your wings are so beautiful Samshine" Sam flushed a light dusty pink and smiled.

"Thanks Gabe" Gabe was slow and meticulous about fixing all of Sam's feathers. When he found a loose one he pulled it out gently and tickled Sam's neck with it making him laugh. 

"I should teach you know to fly!" Gabe giggled as they crawled under the covers with their wings lying behind them. 

"That sounds amazing sugar" Gabe's eyes twinkled as he got an idea

"Do you know what else sounds amazing?" He asked before slipping under the covers out of Sam's grasp. 

"What are you-" Sam stopped talking when he felt Gabe start to pull off his pants. Soon his boxers join his pants on the floor beside the bed. Gabe kissed up Sam's inner thigh making his hips buck and his dick harden. Gabe was slow, kissing and licking and nipping at Sam's hips and inner thigh before even going close to Sam's now leaking cock. Gabriel ran his tongue over the tip licking up the precum that was dripping down. Sam moaned above him bucking his hips. Gabe smiled to himself as he licked a stripe up the back of Sam's cock before lowering his head to take in the head "Fuck, Gabe" Sam moaned gripping the sheets beside his head. 

Gabe took more of him in inch by inch, swallowing him down. Sam bucked his hips when he hit the back of Gabe's throat. Gabe moaned making pleasure shoot up Sam's spine. "Fuck!" Sam grunted reaching under the blankets to grip Gabe's hair. Gabe pulled up before sucking him back down. hollowing his cheeks. "Gabe" Sam moaned tightening his grip on Gabe's hair trying desperately not to buck his hips to hard. 

"Gabe I'm gonna-" Gabe kept going until he felt Sam tense under him. He licked his lips as he popped back up from under the covers. Sam leaned in to give him a kiss. "What was that for? Not that I don't appreciate it" Sam asked holding Gabe close. 

"No reason" Gabe shrugged with a smile. 

"Well I think it's time to return the favor" Sam slipped under the covers...

<><><><><>

Gomez slunk through the halls sniffing at things. He stopped to scratch at one of the door frames. He passed by Sam and Gabe's room earlier but decided not to interrupt like he did to Cas and Dean earlier. He waltzed into the kitchen and hopped up on the counter to sniff around. Hopping back down he moved to jump around in the library where Cas had placed some of his toys. Gomez bat a ball around the floor weaving in and out of chairs with tiny squeaks of joy. 

When he started to yawn he wandered back to Cas and Dean's room to curl up at the end of the bed. When he jumped to get on he bed he didn't put enough power behind it and ended up pulling the blanket down a bit as he struggled to climb up. 

Finally he settled down with his small soft head resting on one of Dean's feet.  _good night_


	10. Spread Your Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;) ;) ;)
> 
> Sam learns to fly and a few other things...
> 
> Dean's cat allergy makes an appearance
> 
> creepy cashier is creepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I FINALLY UPDATED THE STORY  
> SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I WAS HAVING SOME PERSONAL TROUBLE  
> I WILL BE UPDATING AGAIN SOON WITH A CHRISTMAS CHAPTER

Cas sat drinking a hot cup of coffee grumbling to himself. Dean walked in and placed a kiss on his hairline making him perk up slightly. He poured himself some coffee and sat down next to Cas grabbing his free hand with his own. "Mornin' angel" Cas hid his smile behind his mug

"Good morning Dean" 

"Look about last night-"

"Don't Dean it's fine, we can try again later" He took a sip of coffee "But make sure to close the door next time" Like that was his cue Gomez sauntered in rubbing his little body all over Dean's calf. Dean sneezed, eyes getting watery 

"Fuck!" He swore "C'mon angel we need to go to the store" Cas looked between his coffee and Dean before finishing the cup and walking to their bedroom

"You need to get dressed first" He chuckled. They threw on clothes and hopped in Baby. 

The drive to the drug store was quiet but not uncomfortably so. Dean held Cas close with an arm wrapped around his waist as a sign of possession. The slowly wandered towards allergy section. Dean picked each type up one by one reading the label. Cas smiled watching Dean's lips move in time with the words he was reading. "I love you Dean" Dean blushed clearing his throat. 

"I, uh, love you too Cas" He brought him close for a kiss. Cas was about to deepen  it when Dean pulled away. "You're quiet the exibitionist aren't you" He chuckled. 

"Exibitionist?" 

"You like when other people see you kiss and have sex." Dean stated looking back at the rows of medications. Cas growled. 

"I don't want anyone to see you naked other than me!" Dean suppressed a shiver

"I was joking angel" 

"Are we almost done?" Dean rolled his eyes but pressed a kiss into Cas' hairline

"Almost" He searched for a few more minutes before picking the one he wanted and they walked to the check out. The guy at the register had to be at least 25 with sandy blond hair and a dashing smile. "Oh crap, Cas I forgot something. Can you handle this?" Cas gave him a questioning look but nodded 

"Of course Dean. I think I can manage." Dean didn't miss the sarcasm in his lover's voice as he walked away. Cas looked back at the Cashier who's name tag read something Cas couldn't quite pronounce. 

"Hey blue eyes, you got a name?" Cas looked up started. He narrowed his eyes before responding

"Castiel" 

"Your name is almost as handsome as you are" He flirted with a wink. _Where is Dean? Why are people always doing that to me?_

"Thank you?" He shrugged looking around to try and spot Dean

"So you got a girlfriend?" 

"No" He got a glint in his eye that made Cas shiver with unease

"Really? No special lady at all?" 

"I would really just like to purchase this item and be on my way" Cas tried once again glancing around

"It's okay cutie, I'm in no rush" The man leaned over the counter getting close to Cas making him step back "So Cas, no special someone?" 

"It's Castiel" He corrected not hearing the end of the question. Relief bled through him when he saw the top of Dean's head over a group of people. 

"Hey! Cutie!" The guy waved his hand in Cas' face trying to get his attention "Can I get your number?" Cas was about to say something when a deep voice sounded behind him

"Sorry angel I had to find just the right one" Dean tugged his chin so that he was facing him and pressed a kiss to his pink waiting lips. He dropped a bottle of lube onto the conveyor ignoring the glare of the cashier. "I didn't take to long did I?" Cas settled into Dean's arms

"No it's fine. Just don't forget things again" Dean chuckled pressing another kiss to his lips

"I'll try angel" He snatched the bag up after paying and walked away with Cas under his arm. "Are you okay?" He whispered, Dean had noticed the lustful look of the cashier as he was returning to Cas. 

"I'm okay Dean really. But I'm glad you got there when you did"

"Don't talk like your useless Cas. I bet you could kick his ass no problem." Cas' lips quirked into a smile

"Thanks Dean" 

They got in the car and Cas thought they were going to go straight home but Dean had another idea. 

Baby was parked outside a diner that Dean had insisted they go into. "Best food in the state right here" He promised

"Dean" Cas whined really wanting to get home and eat something else ;). 

"Hmmm Caaaaasss" Dean whined back until he gave in. They sat in a booth in the back out of the sight of people walking through the door. "You know Cas" Dean started making Cas look up. "I bet that cashier guy thought I was the pitcher" He commented making Cas do that head tilt thing he does that drives Dean crazy. "He thought that I..."

"What? That you fucked me? Not that I fucked you?" Dean blushed brighter than the cherry pie on the counter. Dean cleared his throat

"Yeah" 

"I guess we are just going to have to prove him wrong" Cas hid his smirk with his coffee cup when Dean choked on air and his eyes went wide. "I mean you do look so dominate but I doubt he could tell how much you want to be writhing on my cock" Dean's blush had, if at all possible, gotten even deeper. "How much you want to feel me inside you" Dean glanced around trying to see if anyone could hear Cas "I used to think of you riding me" Dean's mouth suddenly felt extremely dry "I wondered how you would sound as you came, untouched, fucking yourself down on my cock" Cas calmly took a sip of his coffee ignoring the ache in his pants

"Check please" Dean called out voice thick with lust, a twinkle found its way to Cas' eye as Dean fumbled around with his wallet trying to pull out the right amount of cash. 

"Someone is in a rush" Cas chuckled draining the last of his coffee

"Bite me Cas" 

"Don't tempt me" Dean shoved the money at the waitress pulling Cas out of the booth and dragging him back to Baby. He drove as fast fast as he was willing to in his extremely treasured '67 Impala. They burst into the bunker tearing at each others clothes. 

Cas went to remove his tie but Dean stopped him "Leave the tie on" Was all he muttered before attaching his lips to Cas' neck. 

"Bedroom Dean" Cas moved them toward the hall that housed their room. He did a quick sweep to see if Gomez was in there before he shut and locked the door. 

"Clothes off now" He commanded making Dean stop and start pulling off his jacket and unbuttoning his flannel. Cas' mouth watered at each new inch of freckled skin was exposed. Cas moved his hands to unbuckle his belt whipping it off sending it across the room, not that he cared in the moment. Dean stood in front of Cas buck naked as Cas finished stripping down. Dean stepped forward to lock his lips to Cas' placing his hands softly on his neck as they moved back toward the bed. 

Dean dropped back when the edge of the bed hit the back of his knees. He crawled back resting his head on a pillow as Cas hovered above him. They kissed again ignoring the bruising their lips would face later. Cas ghosted a hand over Dean's chest making him shiver. He licked his lips before brushing them against Dean's nipple. Dean arched his back crying out, his fingers finding their way to Cas' hair gripping it tight. "Fuck Cas" Cas chuckled pulling back. 

"Tell me what you want Dean" 

"I want you" 

"What do you want me to do?" 

"I-I" Dean thrusted up trying to get friction on his aching cock "I want you to fuck me" 

"I think I can do that" Cas opened the bottle of lube and coated his fingers "Sit up" He pulled Dean up so he was sitting over him. He reached behind him rubbing the lube over his hole. 

"Fuck!" Dean buried his face in Cas' neck. Cas pushed in a finger making Dean's muscles clench. Cas shushed him rubbing a hand over Dean's back. 

"It's okay" He whispered kissing at Dean's neck pressing his finger in farther. He wiggled the hand that was rubbing Dean's back in between them gripping his dick. Dean moaned into his neck. Cas started to move his finger in and out making Dean shiver. 

"Fuck Cas" He moaned. Cas added more lube to his fingers before pushing two in. He started scissoring him open making the emerald eyed man above him arch his back pressing his chest against his own. Cas slowly pressed in a third finger that caused Dean to cry out moving back to fuck himself down on Cas' fingers. "I'm ready Cas, fuck me" 

"Are you sure?" Dean nodded

"I'm very sure, now Cas!" Cas lubed himself up as Dean laid back down connecting his ankles in the dip of Cas' back. He slowly pressed into Dean dropping his head down in concentration. "Come on Cas I'm not fragile" Dean urged him forward by pulling his legs in. 

"Dean-" 

"Shut up Cas" Cas chuckled bottoming out. Dean cried out arching his back off the mattress. Cas pull out until just his tip was pressed against Dean's rim before pressing back in. 

"Dean!" Cas moaned

"Faster Cas!" Cas quickened his pace and changed his angle so he could go deeper. "Fuck! Right there Cas" Cas reached down gripping Dean's ignored cock and stroked it in time to his thrusts. "I'm gunna- I'm gunna" 

"Cum for me Dean" Cas leaned down capturing Dean's plump red lips with his own. "Cum for me" Cas muttered against his lips before licking at them asking for entrance. Dean opened his mouth moaning into Cas' as his muscles clenched and he came over Cas' fist. He thrust into Dean's tight hot ass a few more times before Dean felt heat shoot deep inside him. Cas fell onto Dean's chest breathing heavily. 

After a few seconds he pulled out rolling off Dean onto his back. Neither of them talked not wanting to break the post sex silence that surrounded them. Dean looked down at the cum that was starting to harden on his abdomen. He broke the silence by getting out of the bed and pulling Cas with him to the bathroom to shower. "I don't want to shower Dean I want to sleep" Cas groaned. 

"I'll let you wash me" Dean offered making Cas perk up a bit. 

They slipped into the steaming hot shower breathing in the steam in the air. 

Dean slicked up his hands with body wash and moved his hands along Cas' back slowly working out any knots or aches that might have worked their way there. 

When the water turned cooler they stepped out and dried off before crawling into bed and cuddling up. "That was..." Cas trailed off trying to come up with the appropriate word to use. 

"Better what what I thought it was going to be like" Cas moved to rest his head against his hand and laid of his side. 

"Did you think I would not be good enough?" 

"Oh god no Cas, not like that." Dean pulled Cas to his chest hugging him tightly "I just didn't know how the whole thing was going to work out I mean I've never really done this before" 

"I see" Cas responded. Dean still flinched at the thought of the conversation they had had about when this was going to happen

_"So Dean I have been thinking" Cas started distracting Dean from the Article he was reading_

_"Okay"_

_"I was thinking about sex" He clarified making Dean choke on the beer he had been taking a sip of, he flushed a deep red not being able to look Cas in the eyes_

_"Oh, uh"_

_"I understand you might not have thought about it but I wanted to make sure we knew what we both wanted so as to not have to stop and talk in the moment" Dean nodded understanding where his angel was coming from_

_"Um, okay then, so" Dean cleared his throat "What were you, uh, thinking?"_

_"Well I did some research on it" Dean gulped down air trying not to freak out "And I wanted to know whether you would feel more comfortable penetrating or being penetrated or if you had no interest in that at all" He stopped waiting for Dean's reply_

_"Oh, um" He cleared his throat again scratching at the back of his neck "I guess, I, uh, um, I-I"_

_"It's okay Dean you don't have to tell me right now but you should at least think about it and tell me so I can accommodate what we both want"_

_"Uh yeah I don't know Cas what do you want?"_

_"I don't want to pressure you into anything Dean" Cas got a concerned look on his face like just thinking of making Dean uncomfortable upsetted him_

_"You won't I just want to know"  It was Cas' turn to blush and man did he blush_

_"I was thinking that we could-" He coughed scratching the back of his neck "That I could-" He wouldn't look at Dean. Dean chuckled standing up walking over to his lover._

_"What do you want Cas?"_

_"I want to make love to you Dean" Dean opened his mouth and closed it again acting like a fish caught out of water. Cas looked at him with his big blue eyes "I want to make you as happy as possible"_

_"Uh yeah I'd like that too angel" Cas sighed happily and leaned in pressing a kiss to Dean's waiting lips._

Dean smiled kissing Cas' hairline making the ex-angel look up at him. "I love you angel" 

"I love you too Dean"

 

 

 

 

 

<><><><><>

 

"Gabe I'm going to fall" Sam whined Looking down at the ground from where he was wrapped in Gabe's arms

"You're not going to fall c'mon stretch out your wings" Sam did as he was told and unfolded his wings feeling the cold air twist through his feathers. "Now flap 'em" Sam rolled his eyes but tried anyway. He didn't really know how to do it so he tried a few different things. After a couple tries he felt his wings move in the rhythm he was aiming for. "There we go Sammich" 

"Shut up" Sam grumbled tucking his head into Gabe's neck. Gabe pecked his cheek and loosened his grip on Sam's waist. "Oh shit!" He grabbed onto Gabe's shoulders to keep himself steady. 

"There we go. Can you hold yourself up?" Sam flapped a little harder to hold himself up and slowly let go of Gabe. 

"I'm going to die" He groaned

"You are not going to die, I'm right here." Gabe rolled his eyes slowly pulling his hands and arms away from Sam. "See your doing fine" 

"Okay I'm hovering are you happy? Can we go now?" Gabe groaned

"Sam buck up you're not going to learn if you don't trust me" Sam pulled Gabe into him, with slight difficulty because Gabe had been moving away from him. 

"Of course I trust you Gabe, I love you" Gabe melted into his arms 

"I would never hurt you on purpose Sam" 

Sam got stable after a while and Gabe showed him how to move about without dropping like a stone. He was smiling like a madman when he finally could do it without holding onto Gabe at all. Gabe was literally glowing with pride. He couldn't stop the smile that invaded his face. He couldn't help but think how right Sam looked with wings, with the sun shining on him so bright. "What are you looking at?"

"The most beautiful thing I've ever seen" Gabe smiled as Sam blushed a deep scarlet. Sam fluttered close to Gabe pulling him in for a kiss. Suddenly a song came into Sam's mind making him smile

 

_When I was a kid  
_

  
_I used to buy and sell gravity_  
I knew how to fly  
And I would teach you for a fee  
Broke every window  
In my hotel heart  
When I was only 5 years old but 12 years scarred  
And I'd hear the same voice  
Echo in my mind  
Said, "Son you got an angel,  
To chase the devil at night."  
Yeah

_When I was a kid_  
_My grandfather was a preacher_  
He'd talk about God  
Yeah he was something like a teacher  
He said, "God only helps those  
Who learn to help themselves."  
He was a million miles from a million dollars  
But you could never spend his wealth

_I took a little faith_  
And put it in a parking lot  
I drove to a strange town  
Full of "have" and "have nots"  
And as I walked through that storybook life  
I was looking for an angel to chase the devil at night  
Oh! Oh! Oh!

_When I was a kid_  
_My grandfather was a preacher_  
He'd talk about love  
Yeah he was something like a teacher  
He said, "God only helps those  
Who learn to help themselves."  
He was a million miles from a million dollars  
But you could never spend his wealth

_Oh! Oh! Oh!  
Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!_

_Wave  
Put your hands up and hands down_  
_[3x]_

_When I was a kid_  
My grandfather was a preacher  
He'd talk about life  
Yeah he was something like a teacher  
He said, "God only helps those  
Who learn to help themselves."  
He was a million miles from a million dollars  
But you could never spend his wealth

He was a million miles from a million dollars  
But you could never spend his wealth.

 

"C'mon Sammykins let's give you a reward for all your effort today" Sam smirked

"And what will my reward be, may I ask?" Gabe smirked deviously and wrapped his arms around Sam as they landed back on the ground. He leaned up to whisper in his ear. 

"Well..."

 


	11. MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months and months of writer's block I have finally worked out this fucking chapter so if you guys don't like it I'm going to kill myself. This chapter is cute and fluffy and this is the second to last chapter. The next chapter I post will probably be the last. I really hope you like this chapter and good day :3!!

At first Dean hadn't noticed. He was too busy searching the internet for possible jobs. When he finally looked up and over at Cas, who had seated himself next to Dean some time ago, he jumped. 

"Cas what the hell are you wearing?"  

"Is this not proper Christmas attire Dean?" Cas looked down at his bright red knit sweater with the white snow and deer and green trees with multicolored decorations. The sweater was practically eating at Castiel's frame making him look like he was drowning in material. 

"Maybe if you're 50." Dean would not tell Cas how cute he looked all decked out in holiday garb. 

Cas scrunched up his face at Dean's comment "I like this sweater Dean" 

"Okay Cas" Dean looked back and forth between the laptop and Cas for a second "But I'm not going to wear one" 

They sat in silence for a while with Dean pretending to look for jobs because he was to distracted by Castiel in a cute floppy Christmas sweater to get any actual work done. 

"Dean..."

"Yes Cas?"

"Besides sweaters what else is Christmas tradition?" 

"I haven't had a real Christmas since I was a kid Cas." 

Castiel frowned making Dean rethink his words 

"But I'm sure I could think of a few things for you to do"

Castiel beamed leaning over to plant a kiss on Dean's lips. 

<><><><><>

Gabe rubbed his hands together as Sam looked at another Christmas tree. "Sam. Sammy. I love you, I do. But if you don't choose a fucking tree already I'm going to smite you and fly into the sun to warm up" 

Sam snorted, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's words. He looked over a few more pine trees before choosing one that was almost as tall as himself. 

"How are we supposed to get that to the bunker Samaroo?" 

Sam gave him a shrug and a big floppy smile. "We'll figure it out" 

He paid the woman at the cash box for the pine tree he chose and he and himself, Gabriel refused to help saying he was to cold to work, got the tree back to the bunker. 

They walked in on Dean and Castiel making eggnog and singing Christmas carols to each other. Sam hesitated to crash their little world but Gabriel ran right in singing praises to the heat of the kitchen thanks to the baked goods in the oven. Castiel smiled at his brother while Dean cuts him a look. 

"Sam, you have a tree" Cas commented looking up at Sam in the doorway of the kitchen

"Yeah. Dean can you help me set it up?" 

Dean nodded giving Cas a pat on the shoulder before walking to help Sam with the huge pine tree he had chosen. Sam kept the tree still while Dean screwed it to the base Sam had also picked up along with a myriad of decorations. They worked in relative silence until Gabe and Cas entered the room with mugs of eggnog. 

After brushing off his pants Dean accepted the mug. All of them sat and watched the tree. "As I've heard we are to decorate the tree, is that correct?" 

"Yep." Sam smiled "Do you want to put the first one on?" 

He looked between Sam and the tree for a second before accepting. Sam grabbed him the bag(s) of decorations and let him pick the one he wanted to put on. He chose a glass ornament shaped like an angel. Dean hid his smile in his mug at Castiel's choice. 

Gently placing it near the top of the tree Cas stood back and admired his placement of the angel. Dean stood up to wrap his arms around Cas' waist and plant a kiss on his cheek. Both had soft happy smiles on their faces as they watched the angel twinkle in the light. 

After just one more moment they separated and all four men attacked the tree with vigor, and very sparkly decorations and ornaments. Castiel took a liking to the glass ones that he hung high enough that he was sure Gomez wouldn't be able to reach and break. The kitten had come out and weaved in between everyone's legs looking and sniffing at all the things that had come out of the plastic shopping bags.  

No one was quite sure how it happened. Possibly too much eggnog, but when they woke up the next morning everyone came to consciousness in a place that was very much not the beds they had grown accustomed to.   Sam was tangled in garland, Gabe only had a Santa hat keeping him decent, Cas had sprawled himself over Dean, who was disturbingly underdressed, though not as much as Gabe. Thank Chuck. With a chuckle, a smirk, and a blush Dean ran to his and Castiel's room to get dressed appropriately. 

"Merry Christmas Eve everybody!" Gabe shouted jovially shoving a candy cane in his mouth. 

"It's not Christmas eve yet Gabe" Sam smiled "Has everyone finished their shopping?" 

"No" The other three men said simultaneously. With a groan Sam rounded everyone into the Impala and drove them to the nearest mall to buy presents for each other. 

"Well get to it guys, those presents aren't going to buy themselves" Sam smirked pushing Dean and Cas in different directions. 

Dean looked around in confusion before just picking a direction and walking. The first store he went into was no help in finding anything, he wasn't even sure what this store sold to be completely honest. After a few more minutes of walking he stumbled into a Spencer's. He looked around for anything that might catch his eye for either Sammy, Cas, or even Gabe if he was feeling generous. 

Dean left the store without a bag but he knew he would probably visit that store again. 

<><><><><>

A few hours later they all met up again at the Impala. With the trunk now packed with bags the car was eerily quiet. When they parked in the garage all four men rushed to be the first to remove his bags. No one really won in that battle. They scattered off to different parts of the bunker to wrap up their presents. 

Dean was the first to leave his under the tree. He grabbed a beer before settling down in front of the tree. Sam came in next following Dean's example and grabbing a beer for himself as well. 

"What did you get him?" Sam asked bluntly 

"Something" Dean replied taking a swig of his beer and swiping away a drip of condensation from the bottle. 

Cas entered next with Gabe close on his heels. They all compiled the presents under the tree and just looked at them. "Three days to Christmas" Dean smiled giving Cas a peck on the cheek

<><><><><>

"Tomorrow is Christmas Dean"

"Yes it is Cas" 

They worked silently for a few more minutes before Cas opened his mouth again. "What did you get me?"

"Isn't that supposed to be a surprise Cas?"

"I know that Dean, but I want to know" 

"You can find out tomorrow when you open your presents Cas" Dean pulled him in for a quick kiss that made Cas forget his curiosity for the time being. 

<><><><><>

"WAKE UP SAMMY IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Gabe yelled making the younger Winchester bury his head in his pillow even more. 

"fuck off" Sam grumbled into his pillow. Gabe became more persistent shoving and tickling and shouting merrily about Christmas and all that Jazz. With the promise of breakfast and a few other things Sam crawled out of bed and followed his over excited puppy of a boyfriend. 

Dean and Cas were still in bed, asleep. It was six in the morning that Gabe had woke him up at. When Sam realized the time he glared at his boyfriend with all the fury he was capable. "What the hell Gabe" He wanted to yell but it came out as more of a whine. "It's not like we can even open our presents. Not until Dean and Cas are awake." 

After a cup of coffee and Sam's morning run they decided to lounge in bed until a more reasonable time to be awake. "You know Samosa... I can think of a few things we can do to pass the time" Gabe murmured trailing his hand over Sam's exposed abs.  

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah" Gabe smirked leaning up to give him a kiss

<><><><><>

"Mornin' Cas" 

"Good morning Dean" Cas stretched with a yawn rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

"Merry Christmas" Dean said smiling at the man curled up next to him. Cas suddenly sprung up with a wild smile on his face. 

"Merry Christmas!" He buried his face in Dean's neck with a smile and Dean held him in his arms. 

After a few minutes of cuddling they meander out to the kitchen to make breakfast so they can keep the morning as slow as they started it. "Pancakes?" 

"Sounds good to me" Cas smiled.

They worked so perfectly in the kitchen. It was like a dance to watch them move around each other but still get close enough to brush. Dean and Cas had managed to keep the mess relatively contained until an unsuspected kitten slunk into the kitchen. 

_The legs shuffled forward but I waited, it wasn't the right moment yet. My tail twitched in excitement as the moment built. Three... two... one! I jumped from my hiding place to attack Dean's legs. He didn't expect my sharp teeth and claws and the bowl he was holding flew out of his hands. I felt drips of thick liquid splash on me as I darted away. Disgusting! I sniffed at it only to pull my head back at the revolting smell. How do the humans eat this???_

Dean looked around for the thing that had bit him. "I think it was just Gomez Dean" 

Dean scowled but stopped his hunt for the devil creature. He turned to look at the bowl and what was left of the pancake batter. With a groan he grabbed the mop from its storage place and made quick work of the batter. 

"Pancakes take two" He chuckled passing the bowl back to Cas

-_-_-_-_-

With their second try of making pancakes a success, having them stay in the bowl all the way to the stove. They fluffed up rather well and Dean stated so as he moaned around every bite. Sam and Gabe entered sometime after with pleased smiles on their faces. "Morning" Sam greeted serving himself some breakfast before sitting down. 

Breakfast was relatively quiet besides the clink of forks on plates and glasses on tables. After everything was cleared away and in the sink they moved out to get their presents. Cas happily put on a santa hat as Sam started playing Christmas music. 

Each person got three presents for them under the tree. Dean, Cas, and Gabe all opened their present from Sam. Sam had spent hours looking for the right present and he still wasn't sure he got it right. He got Dean a brand new collection of Vonnegut, knowing that he didn't exactly carry them around in his duffel he could at least have them in his room.  For Cas was a blue sweater with small bees sewn into the cloth.

 Finally for Gabriel he knew he had to get something amazing, he had spent days to weeks looking for the perfect gift for his angel. The smallest box Gabe had received had come from Sam wrapped in shiny silver paper and a golden ribbon tied in a bow. Gabriel swallowed heavily before pulling on the ribbon, it loosened and dropped away with a short tug. He peeled the paper carefully like one might do if they didn't want to ruin the paper. Sam stared at him with bright wide eyes not wanting to miss a moment of his reaction. When the paper was finally laying to the side on the floor Gabe stared at the velvet covered box in his hand. Sam plucked it from his grasp and opened the box looking down at the ring with a content smile on his face. 

"Gabriel, you know that my relationships don't tend to pan out well for me. I could never get out of the hunting lifestyle long enough to build a life. To really be happy. I know that we have bonded and it's great and amazing and I love every second of it. I was thinking, we should probably let the humans on Earth know that. So Gabriel, will you marry me?" Gabriel's jaw dropped. Sam held up the golden band inspecting the engraving. _My guardian angel, you gave me wings._ Gabe lept forward throwing himself onto Sam knocking both of them backwards and made Sam thankful that they had both been sitting on the floor. He gave Sam a fierce and passionate kiss, running his fingers through Sam's long hair. 

"Yes, Sam, yes" Gabe whispered when he finally pulled away accepting the ring. The metal felt cool and heavy on his hand but it was a weight he was more than glad to carry. 

Cas wiped away a tear under his eye as Dean adamantly stated that he wasn't crying and that in fact dust had gotten in his eyes. With tears out of the way for now the group next opened Gabriel's presents. Dean afraid of what was wrapped opted to peek at his. At viewing what was in his box his blushed a fine tomato red and spewed insults towards Gabriel that the archangel took with a smirk and a laugh. Cas was less than amused to find the lingerie from their trip bundled up nicely in his box. 

Sam tore his gift open with gusto not being able to contain his excitement for whatever Gabriel had given him. It was a photo album. Filled with pictures Sam wasn't sure how Gabriel even got. Along with the pictures were a few of Gabriel's drawing, the one he did of Sam on their first date. Sam got all teary eyed giving Gabriel a big but soft kiss. Nothing like the kiss they had shared earlier. "It's beautiful Gabe" 

Now to open their presents from Dean. Gabe went first bubbles of laughter floating out of him as he examined the small magic kit box, reading over its exterior. "Wowee thanks Dean!" 

Cas laughed at his brothers comment and moved to open his. It was just an envelope sitting in front of him. Dean stopped him "Later" He whispered in Cas' ear so no one else could hear. Not that anyone would be able to over the sound of ripping paper. Sam nearly squealed with joy to see the books he unwrapped from their papery prison. 

"The entire Game of Thrones set!" Sam's smile was so wide Dean was sure it had to be hurting his brothers face. If it was possible Sam's smile got even wider when he opened Castiel's present. It was another book but it looked old. 

"It's written in enochian. So I translated it for you into another book, but I thought you might want to open the original on Christmas. It was written by angels on their collective knowledge of everything about them. "

"Cas that's amazing thank you!" Sam hugged him and then cradled the book to his chest. 

Gabriel went next ripping open his bag of lollipops and uncovering a book of 1001 pranks. Dean groaned and Gabe chuckled evilly while he flicked through the book. 

Finally Dean had to open his present. His look remarkably similar to the one Gabriel had gotten from Sam not ten minutes earlier. "Cas?" Dean looked up at his boyfriend who just smiled at him encouragingly. He unwrapped it much less carefully than Gabriel opting to rip the paper to shreds to get to the gift inside. He held the dark blue velvet box in his hand. Hesitant to open it he looked up at Castiel again who was still waiting for his reaction. Dean opened the box to view what was inside. 

"Dean, ten years ago when I raised you from perdition I never could have imagined this moment. Thank you teaching me that free will is something worth fighting for. That family is worth fighting for. And thank you for these past few months and your patience and willingness to teach me how to be human. Dean Winchester, I love you, will you marry me?" 

Dean was stunned into silence, but only for a moment "I love you too Cas"

Cas pulled the ring from the box and slid it onto Dean's finger. With a happy sigh and a smile they kissed. 

Later that day the four of them started to prepare Christmas dinner. They planned out that around six everyone else would start to appear at the bunker to celebrate Christmas. 

Charlie and Dorothy showed up first bringing little gifts for everyone and getting a few in return. Bobby, Jody, and Claire came next piling in with pies and booze. Ellen, Jo, Ash, and Kevin followed after that with their own bout of Christmas cheer. 

The bunker was bright and happy. Sam kept the music on full blast as everyone talked and passed around eggnog and other such alcoholic drinks. 

They all sat down to eat at last savoring to meal that the boys had spent hours slaving to put together after their quiet romantic gift opening. As the food was polished off and the tabled cleared away everyone moved out to the library to sit around the table and chat. 

Dean took this as his chance to pull Cas over to the side and finally let him open his present. "Hey Cas" Cas looked up at him from across the room where he was chatting with Claire about her latest hunt. 

"Yes?"

"C'mere for a second?"

Cas excused himself from his conversation with Claire and walked over to Dean. "What is it?"

"I think you can open your present now" Dean whispered making Cas grin. Cas ran and got the envelope he left under the tree. He returned to stand in front of Dean who was partially away from the group in the doorway to the kitchen. Carefully opening the envelope he pulled out a single thick sheet of paper with numbers printed on it in beautiful gold calligraphy. 

"Dean what-?" He studied the numbers a second longers before recognition flashed across his face "these are coordinates" He said looking up into Dean's shining green eyes  

"It took a hell of a long time to find it, but I did it." 

"Find what Dean" 

"Your grace Cas, I found it!"


	12. Ain't all it cracked up to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing happens like it's supposed to but everyone gets a happy ending somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, dont yell at me? 
> 
> This is Cas-centric and doesnt wrap up any other relationship other that Destiel. That might be disappointing to some people but I felt that because this fic was mainly about them it is to be expected? 
> 
> I know how long it has been but because of all the nice comments and all the people waiting for this to be finished here is the final chapter. 
> 
> The Conclusion to Human

_Castiel walked up to the tree that had held his grace all this time. Around it, a beautiful garden had grown with thousands of flowers and plants. Dean stood ten feet away watching Cas with soft loving eyes._

_Even with all the love in his heart fear crept up his spine infecting his thoughts with_ what ifs?. _What if Cas doesn't love him when he gets his grace back? What if things change? What if? What if?_

_A flash of blue light erupted from where Cas had placed his hand against the bark of the tree. Dean shut his eyes against the blinding light. Castiel shook as power flowed into his arm and throughout his body. His skin tingled and his veins burned with grace._ _His brain expanded and contracted all at once causing him to cry out in pain. All his memories became crystal clear._

_Falling to his knees Cas shuttered and jerked. After what felt like hours the movements stopped. Dean took careful steps toward the angel. "Cas?"_

_Getting up from the hard ground the angel turned to face the cautious human. Eyes electric blue, glowing brightly. Castiel tipped his head to the side in a confused puppy-like manner. "Dean?"_

_"Cas!" The man rushed forward to grab his lover. Two large hands cradled the angels face as they pulled him closer, closer, closer, pressing his lips to plush, pink,_ wanting, _lips. "Let's go home, yeah?"_

_"Yes."_

_Dean held Cas's hand in his as he lead him to the Impala at the edge of the garden._

<><><><>

_Gomez ran up to Dean as soon as he walked through the door. Rubbing his face and body against both men. "Gomez." Cas greeted, crouching down to pull the kitten into his arms._

_"Hello, Cas!" Gomez meowed "You're back!"_

_"I am. Have you been keeping out of trouble?"_

_"No." The kitten purred. Cas smiled stroking Gomez's soft fur._

_Gabriel came running down the hall to wrap his arms around his brother. "Cassie!"_

_"Gabriel."_

_The angels hugged holding each other tightly. Castiel tried to step back but Gabe didn't want to let go. "Gabriel?"_

_"Sorry, sorry." He pulled back with a huge grin on his face. "Sammy!" He called turning to walk down the hall that held their bedroom._

_The newly re-angel walked down the next hallway to his and Dean's room. Everything looked the same but completely different at the same time. The papers, photos, and guns, decorating the room along with the odds and ends that Castiel had picked up somewhere or another._

_His favorite doodad was a glass blown paperweight with fish and seaweed in the inside making it look like someone captured the ocean in the glass.  Not noticing when Dean moved closer to him he jumped slightly but relaxed quickly in the familiar arms._

_"Cas?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"What do you want now that you have your mojo back?"_

_This wasn't the first time the thought had gone through his head. What did he want? Every piece of his human experience is sharp in his memory. Sticky sweet and hard to look at. "I-" The muscles in his brow tightened causing a wrinkle to form between his brows. A spike of fear shot through him when he felt Dean's arms start to move from around him. Gripping the human's hands he guided them back to where they had been resting. "I want this Dean."_

_"What is this Cas?"_

_"I want you, and me, every day. Like before. I want dates and movies and awkward dinners with your family."_

_"They're your family to Cas."_

_Spinning in Dean's arms Cas slid his hands around Dean's face framing it. Breathing slowly he leaned in. The hunter leaned in as well letting their lips meet in the middle. The press was soft and sweet and filled with so much affection both men felt like they were going to burst._

_Somehow they ended up on the bed slowly undressing each other. They languidly kissed as Dean hovered over Cas slightly. Him being raised up on his right elbow with his left arm tossed across a toned chest. "What do you want Cas?" he asked breathlessly._

_"I want to make love to you Dean."_

_The prep was slow and achingly romantic. Dean was strung tight and almost ready to snap before Cas finally conceded and lined himself up. "This will begin the mating process Dean, are-are you sure?"_

_"Please, Cas."  was the only response._

_His thrusts were deep and thoughtful, making sure to graze Dean's prostate with every roll and buck of his trim hips. Dean cried out nails digging into the angel's back. Cas felt grace prickle at his fingertips._

_When his hands caressed dean grace twirled and danced across the hunter's skin making goosebumps rise. Dean arched into his touch. Soft panting moans came more often than long shaky inhales._ _Their climaxes washed over them in waves of crashing love and affection that shook through both their bodies._

_< ><><><>_

It had been days, weeks really, and while everyone pretended everything was normal it wasn't. Cas would stare at walls for hours at a time without blinking, and sometimes, not even Dean could snap him out of it. When he finally came back to reality he acted normal. He acted like Cas, but everything was so different now. 

They still cooked together, Cas and Dean, but Cas only ate when prompted; He was no longer driven by hunger. 

Watching movies wasn't the same, Dean still cursed Metatron for filling Castiel's head with pop-culture. When he was human he couldn't possibly remember everything and Dean enjoyed telling him things and reminding him of character names and plot points. 

"Angel?" Dean called softly to Castiel who was sitting statue-still on the edge of their bed. The thin skin of eyelids slowly descended over dry eyes before Cas turned his head towards Dean. 

"Dean." He smiled standing to greet the hunter. 

"You alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." 

"I-I love you Cas."

"I love you as well Dean." 

The green-eyed man let out a relieved breath. He knew Cas love him but it was always nice to hear it back. Grabbing the angel's hand Dean lead him out of the bunker. They walked along hand in hand not saying anything. The grass brushing the sides of their shoes and pants leaving a wet patch of dew. 

"Cas, I-" He took a deep breath, "What's been goin' on with you?"

"Having my grace back, it, brought back things I had forgotten. How things look, all the molecules. All the smells, sights, tastes, and touches. It becomes too much. I was so used to being human, I," He paused, "I want to be human again."

Dean turned to look at his partner. The sunlight filtered through the thick maple leaves dappling the angel's face with different shades of yellow and green. Salamanders crawled their way around on the mossy logs on either side of the trail the two men were following. Crickets chirped in the grass nearby adding to the forest-y ambiance that surrounded them. 

"Are you sure? You could get used to having your mojo back." 

"Dean," pale thin fingers ruffling up Cas' already shaggy hair, "It's been three months. I can't touch anything without feeling every atom that makes it. I can't even hold your hand without feeling the soul inside you, moving, shifting, changing. I don't want to live a life where I can't touch my mate."

"How could we remove your grace without hurting you?"

"You're okay with this?"

"This is your choice man. But I stand by you no matter what." 

The man gave a gummy thousand watt smile. "Thank you, Dean." 

<><><><>

Weeks of research left them with one way to remove the grace. But it wasn't painless. 

"I can't do this." Came Gabriel's shuttering voice. He held an angel blade in one hand and a vial to contain the grace in the other. 

"Yes, you can." Sam placed a strong hand on his angel's lower back. "You can do this Gabe."

"I-"

"I want this Gabriel. Please." 

"Cassie, taking your grace, I-"

"This isn't about you," A strong voice cut in, "This is what he wants."

Resisting the urge to close his eyes and snap himself somewhere else Gabriel tightened his grip on the blade. _one...two...CUT._ The sharp blade sliced through Castiel's skin and blue light dripped from the cut. Gabe coerced the light into the vial pulling out as much as possible so that he didn't have to make another cut.  

The vial filled to the top and a hand came around and corked it quickly so that it would not escape. Not a flicker of grace was left in Castiel's veins. His eyes had been clenched in pain but the pain faded to an almost blissful state. 

"Dean." 

"Cas."

Strong arms cradled the new(ish) human. The blue-eyed _man_ curled into the arms that held him. The subtle scent of cherry body wash and leather filling his nose. He had missed this, the softness, the subtly of Dean. The memory foam of their mattress molded to his body and the body next to him as he drifted off into some well-needed sleep. Somewhere in his mind he felt the sting of his cut being cleaned and covered but the pain only soothed him. 

 _We can grow old together now,_ he thought, _we can be human together Dean._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :33 
> 
> if you would like to talk to me about this fic or any of my other works here on the archive you can find me on Tumblr @devil-in-a-halo


End file.
